Zutara - Kintober 2017
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: I know I am coming late into the game but! Here is Zutara's kinktober! Lots of kinks! Some will be modern and some will be atla universe. Lots of smut!
1. Morning Sex

Katara snuggled her face further into the pillow. The early sunlight streaming through the small opening of the tent flap made her groan. A warm arm wrapped tightly around her waist, causing goosebumps erupted on her exposed skin.

"Morning…"

She smiled at the grogginess of Zuko's voice. His arm tugging her closer to him. Her skin coming in contact with his warmth. She hummed out a 'good morning' in return.

They laid they're like that for a few moments. Katara listening for any sounds of the others being awake. When she heard nothing she closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling of Zuko's fingers trailing and circling low on her stomach. "Mmm, Zuko, lower."

Zuko chuckled in her hair. He leaned his head slightly and kissed her neck. His rough lips moving over her soft flesh. He smiled when her breath hitched as he found the apex of her thigh and core. He lift her left leg up and over his causing her to lie flatter on her back.

He leaned in closer and kissed along her jaw. Zuko could hear the little breaths Katara was holding back as her body responded to his. Her eyelashes were fluttering against her cheeks. Zuko smirked when his fingers finally made their destination. Her center was already wet from what they had done only a few hours before. He knew she would be ready for more but he loved to hear those small whimpers when his fingers came into contact with the sensitive bud.

Katara arched as Zuko's fingers flicked quickly at the over sensitive clit. She bit her lip to keep back a moan that was already threatening to break out. "Ahh… lower."

She felt him chuckle as his fingers slipped farther down. She knew she was already slick as Zuko eased two fingers in. Her core muscles contracted around Zuko's fingers. He only got a few thrusts and a curl of his fingers when he moaned into her neck. "Can I?"

Katara nodded vigorously. "Please."

Zuko moved as quickly as his tired body could. He slipped with ease between her legs. Her legs opened and rested up against Zuko's biceps. Giving her center a new angle as he entered her. Both let out a deep moan at the contact. Even with this being the third or fourth time this night she was still so… "Tight."

Katara whimpered at feeling of being this open. It felt like he went in deeper. She felt fuller like this. Katara fisted the bedroll beneath them.

Zuko took his time pulling out to plunge back in again. He bit his lip feeling the squeezes around him. Her left leg twitched slightly, a tell tale sign that she was feeling good too. She hummed when he continued with his slow thrusts into her.

He looked down at her as he stilled for a few moments. Katara's thick dark hair was curled over his pillow, her eyes were clenched shut and her lips were parted with heavy breaths. There was a slight sheen to her skin and a beautiful pink blush over her cheeks. Zuko took this moment and leaned down to kiss her.

It was slow and she welcomed it. Her leg slipped when he brought up one hand to cup her cheek. She smiled into the kiss and grinded her hips up. He lightly bit her lip and pulled back. "Okay, I get it."

She laughed lightly as he brought her leg back up and held her at her knees. He picked up a fast rhythm again. Katara could feel a quick build low in her stomach and if he kept _right there_ , she wasn't going to reach her climax _very_ quickly.

Zuko groaned at the feeling deep inside him. He was slightly surprised at how fast he could feel himself reaching an end. He gasped when the walls of Katara tightened around him. Katara bowed up and let out very loud moan. He was slightly concerned the rest of the camp would hear that and wake. He grabbed one of her hands that was gripping the bedroll and placed her hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes and nodded.

It wasn't long before Zuko had pressed in deep and stilled. A warmth spreading into her and relaxing her whole body. Zuko released her knees and pulled out, rolling to lay next to her.

Both took deep breaths to come down from their high. Zuko linked his fingers through hers. When he finally caught his breath, he turned his head to her. Katara was already facing him. Her deep blue eyes sparkling at him. A soft smile slipped onto his face

"Good morning indeed." She giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her back, playing with the dark strands of her hair. She rested her head against his chest. And heard a low rumble of Appa's yawn. "And that's my alarm."

Zuko felt a swift kiss to his temple. He hummed and watched through heavy eyelids as Katara dressed. She turned to him one last time when he whispered. "It won't be long, Kat. And I will be able to do that without you ever having to leave before everyone wakes up. I promise."

Katara smiled and touched her necklace. A deep red ruby embedded into the back of it as a sign of Zuko's promise to her. "You better." She stepped out to the camp before anyone else.


	2. Spanking

Katara stood with her hands against the wall. She took a deep breath and listened as Zuko removed his belt. She clenched her fingers into fists and waited for the sharp pain to come.

It was her fault really. He had warned her if she kept pointing out every time he scratched the back of his neck during the important business meeting, He was going to point out her love for punishment.

She had brought it up one day after a meeting. Katara cringed thinking of that first night. She had counted over fifteen times. She wasn't able to to sit for days after. But it was such a good sting. One that reminded her to stop counting or not bring it up. Then again… The punishment was just _so_ nice.

It was an "accident" today. She had counted to eleven and when she brought up how much he scratched the back of his neck to one of her friends at work. He had overheard and reminded her of her punishment when they got home.

So now here she was. Naked and waiting.

She took one look over her shoulder to see Zuko standing there, red tie hanging loosely around his neck and a few top buttons undone. His black leather belt in his right hand. She shivered but not from the cold air over her bare skin.

"What was that number again, Kat?" Zuko stepped up to her. He nudged her legs farther apart. "Twenty one?" Zuko pulled her hips farther out with a jerk of his hands. "Eighteen?" He kissed her shoulder blade and ran his long fingers over the soft cheeks of her bottom. "Thirty six, this time?"

Katara gulped she prayed it would never get that high. She closed her eyes as Zuko petted at her butt, knowing that he would soon have her slightly bruised. "E-eleven."

"Are you sure about that?" Zuko chuckled and pulled away from her. Katara nodded. "How about you help me count?" He ran a finger down the ridges of her spine as Katara nodded again. "Out loud, Kat. I wanna hear your voice."

"O-okay." Katara swallowed.

Zuko took his first and second swings quickly. Katara counting off the two. She gritted her teeth at the sharp stings. Zuko dropped the belt deciding it would be too much work to keep up. Plus he liked more direct contact.

He raised his hand back before slapping Katara's round bottom hard. His hand gave a slight tingle but once Katara moaned out a three. He knew she was enjoying herself.

He continued his slaps and listened Katara stutter under the constant sting. He rubbed at the reddening flesh. He was becoming slightly worried. He bent down and kissed the redden cheeks. "Two more to go." Katara whimpered over him. "Right, Katara?" There was a slight hesitation when she answered him. "You sure?"

Katara could only nod. The spankings she had received so far went straight to her core and even her nipples had began to harden. She felt two of Zuko's fingers trail down and to her wet core. She heard him 'tsk.'

"Are you liking this, Kat?" Zuko asked as he slid his fingers into her warm folds. His fingers finding a steady rhythm causing her to moan and push back on his fingers. Zuko took this time to slap her left butt cheek hard.

"T-ten." Katara cried out. She felt the warmth pooling in her stomach daring to take her under. She whimpered wanting more. But Zuko's fingers twisting and curling inside her, told her that she was going to be here for a little while longer.

Zuko thrusted his fingers in and out of her. He kissed up her spine and between her shoulder blades. Knowing that if he bit right… _here_ , right below her left shoulder blade she would come undone.

"Mmm… Zuko!" Katara's legs began to shake and she was having a hard time keeping her focus. How many times had he delivered now? Was the last one ten or nine? _Definitely nine._

Zuko's hand came into contact with her again. He smirked when she yelled out, 'Ten!' "Oh, Kat, did you forget?" Zuko brought her to the edge of her orgasim that he had felt building. Her walls were contracting around his fingers. He slowly pulled his fingers from her "Maybe we should start over?"

Katara whimpered out at that. Everything in her coming down. Her legs giving out as she fell from her high. Zuko caught her with ease in his arms and turned her so she could rest her head against his shoulder. He lowered them both to the floor and kissed her temple. "You okay?" Katara nodded and snuggled closer against her fiance's chest. "You sure?" Katara slapped at his chest weakly as he began to chuckle.

"I'm fine." Katara muttered.

"Good." Zuko kissed her forehead and rose to take her to their bedroom. "I love you."

Katara mumbled a 'you too.' back before falling asleep in their bed.

 _She really did love being punished._


	3. Masturbation

Katara tossed and turned. It seemed like every time she moved something would bother her. It was too hot when she pulled the blankets up to her chin or too cool when she put her arms outside the blankets. She flipped onto her back with one final huff. She raised up on her elbows on her cot. Her blanket was tangled around her legs and when she huffed out again there was a white puff.

Katara looked around her old room. It seemed so strange to come back to. Not much had changed. Actually nothing had changed. There was still a dinge fireplace in the wall at the foot of her bed, a plain desk and chair shoved against the wall across from it, her bed to the left of that and the door that led to the main house on the opposite wall of her bed.

Katara got up and walked to the desk and chair. She had began a letter to Aang about the business of the Southern Tribe. She sat and re-read what she had written down. Hoping it sounded diplomatic enough if it was to be read out loud. She added a few extra lines before growing bored and tossing down the pen.

She looked out the window over her bed. The moon not quite full yet but when she looked at it. It seemed to move her anyway. She made her way back to her bed and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stared out the window. Looking at all the stars and white snow that went on forever.

Katara was thankful to be inside but she couldn't help but think back to those nights under the stars with the gang. She missed the snore battles of Toph and Sokka. She missed the deep rumbles that would wake her in the morning on Appa's back. She missed the way Sukki and her would have girl talk about which knives sliced appleplums better. She missed the high spirits of Aang and the easy friendship that came with him.

She even missed the training sessions with Zuko. All that warmth blowing at her. Even a spark would send heat outwards. And those long fans of flames… So much heat.

Katara shivered. She could use that heat right about now. She needed it to touch… her. Katara closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the harden nipples under the thick blankets. She bit her lip as she gave it a small twinge. Her eyes began to close as she imagined another set of hands on her. Much warmer than her own. _Mmm._

Katara's eyes snapped open. The moon looking down on her. _Don't judge me._ She turned away from the window and laid down on her bed still cocooned in her blanket. She tried to close her eyes but all she was flames. Not like the ones from the nightmares from when she was young. Just ones that made her feel its warmth. And a scar with golden eyes. Katara began to relax at that. Her body slowly sinking.

But Katara's eyes snapped back open. This was Zuko she was thinking about! _Great Spirits!_ She was thinking about Zuko and his warmth. And his long fingers… and all those muscles that rippled when he would do a drastic bending form. And that dark black hair she always… _always?..._ Yes, always wished she could run her hands into and tug. Or that very small almost invisible line of hair from his navel into his dark red pants. _Oh…_

"Fuck." Katara laid flat on her back again. She pushed off her covers only to readjust them just over her lower stomach and legs. _It would only take a minute._

Katara pinched at the bonded nubs. She bit her lip to keep from the sounds she wanted to spill out. She stretched her right arm down. Imagining longer and warmer fingers sending goosebumps across her stomach. Her fingernails scratched along the fabric of her tights. Over the the clothed bud and slightly wet center.

She shuddered as she opens her knees. One knee hitting the wall. She scrunched her nose up in annoyance but otherwise ignored it and pinched her thumb and forefinger over the now pointed nipple. She pushed her fingers into the cloth, teasing herself. She really didn't need this to last long. And with the images of Zuko floating through her mind, it wouldn't last too long.

Her fingers slid up and into the waistband of her tights. She played with the fresh patch of curls there and wondered if Zuko would prefer clean or like she was now? She shook her head. _That didn't matter right now. Just get off so we can go to sleep._

Her fingers dipped into the wet flesh. Two fingers running along side each edge of her sensitive bud. She bit her lip harder as she pushed the two fingers into her awaiting center. She hummed when her cold fingers met her very warm center. She tried to reach farther in where she knew a place that would make her come undone. But she could never find it with just _her_ fingers. She whimpered and pulled her wet fingers out and swiped over the sensitive center.

Katara did this multiple times slipping into her center when she felt a wave of warmth come and then pulling them back out to quickly flick over her clit. She cried out once by the fourth time she teased herself. Making herself wait for that fall over into bliss. Her back arched as she pinched onto her hard nipple. Her left leg twitched again as she brushed her fingers over her wet bud.

She moaned out imagining Zuko bringing her to this edge. Her body warm against his. His long fingers never quite giving her what she wants. His golden eyes twinkling at her as his smirk grew when "his" fingers would dip back inside of her until she came down from the short high.

"Fuck, Zuko." Katara moaned and her back bent up again as felt the edge near.

Her eyes closed shut as she let herself over the edge with an endless rub to her clit. She prolonged her high by the continuous attack until she couldn't take it any longer. She let her fingers still and she gasped for breath. She looked around her room.

 _Great Spirits she had just gotten off to the thought of Zuko._

Katara sighed and wiped her hand on her leggings. She pulled the blanket over herself and turned on her side. She cringed a little at the feeling of wetness between her thighs but sleep was welcoming her. And when she closed her eyes she saw him. A scar with golden eyes and flames of warmth.

* * *

Zuko sat at the edge of his bed. The long day had worn him out. But it seemed his body didn't care. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He was beginning to miss those long hours of training he did with Aang. Instead he was now behind a desk more often.

He stood and made sure he was out of range of items that could catch fire easily. He looked around the masterful bedroom. A lot of items could catch on fire. The large overly stuffed bed with a dark red curtain canopy. That would go up in flames in a manner of seconds. He looked to his left where a large desk sat with multiple papers. He stepped out a little farther from both but a large oak wardrobe stood a short distance from him. He rolled his eyes and was tempted to burn the whole room down. He needed to cool down.

 _Cool down._

His mind sent him images of Katara standing in a large bathing pool. Her dark hair flowing around her shoulders and covering her gorgeous tanned skin. Her back was to him and he followed her hair down where it stopped at her slim waist. He watched her muscles twitch as she bent water into the air making a spout. She moved her arms around her causing the water to circle around her body. His eyes traveled lower to where her lower back and met water…

Zuko shook his head. _He needed to cool down and that image_ … Zuko looked down at his bottom covered half. _That image did not cool him down._ He groaned and sat back on the edge of his bed. He did not need _this_ on top of other things.

 _He could just get off. At this point maybe his body would tire with it._ Zuko scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at his toes. He almost felt guilty. Because he first thought of just continuing the image that was playing in his head. _But it was Katara._

Beautiful Katara. Bending in a pool. Washing off what he could imagine was the sweat from the practices they had run through for the day. Her big sparkling blue eyes. That even though they held innocence, they also held a mischievousness too.

His hand grasped to his red shorts. Was it wrong to think of her like _this_?

To think of him on the edge of the pool and her turning around to him. For him to discover that she was no longer wearing her white wraps. And the strategically placed hair over her firm globes. To think of her walking over to him and wrapping long whips of water around his body. Sizzling and cooling his heated limbs as the water came into contact with him. To think that she would stand between his legs and let him tip her chin back and kiss her. Finally tasting those pouting pink lips. He bet they tasted like ocean water and some sort of berry. Or maybe that was just her skin.

Zuko moved his shorts down to below his now stiff shaft. He pumped it a few times. A few white beads at his tip. _Agni. This wasn't going to last long._ He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes giving himself a firm tug.

Would Katara do this to him? Would she wrap her cool slender fingers around him? Or would he have to show her how at first? Making sure she kept a tight enough grip? Or would she be a professional at it from the get go? Zuko smiled at that. _She definitely would be._

He focuses again, as imaginary Katara moves away from the kiss but keeps the strong and sturdy strokes on him. She kisses down his jaw and to the point right under her ear. _She would know all those special pinpoints._ He would gasp when he felt teeth scratch at the flesh before she moved on. Laying kiss after kiss along kiss neck and collarbone. Giving light nips the farther down she went.

Zuko groaned as he thought of one of her fingers tracing droplets of water up his chest and torso. Her lips and tongue finding each droplet. Making little designs by her tongue over the muscles of his stomach, making him suck in a breath. "Yeah…"

He rolled his lips between his teeth to keep himself from saying anything else. He rolled his head so his chin hit his chest. He had slowed his hand down at the warmth quickly filling his belly. He swallowed thickly and continued.

He imagined Katara finally stopping and moving back a bit to notice how large he was. Licking her lips as her dark blue eyes studied him for a minute. He would take her jaw and bend just for a moment to kiss her and calm her nerves. He would lick the saltiness from her bottom lip before pulling back and letting her continue with a nod of his head. She had grown more confident and placed a kiss directly to the head.

Zuko moaned at this his eyes opening. He almost came right then and there. He held himself tightly at the base. He needed to wait and catch his breath if he wanted to play out the whole fantasy. He let himself settle before he continued.

Her tongue would dart out and capture the bead that had already started to form there. Tasting the saltiness of him, before licking the underside of him. One long strip from base to tip. Zuko gulped at that. She looked up at him through thick eyelashes and slid her mouth open and over the head of him.

Zuko put more into his strokes thinking of her warm mouth wrapping over him. His head went back and a grunt came from deep in his throat. She slid him farther into her mouth…

His imagination was running wild now. His hand working over himself. Thinking of her all the way down and his cock touching the back of her throat. He brought up his other hand and shifted it over the head. He could feel himself twitching at the thought of her nose being brushed against the rough hairs at the base of him. "Fuck, Kat…"

He pulled both hands and up along his shaft and to his tip. Wanting to hear that little pop her mouth would make when she pulled off of him. He pumped his length a few more times as the deep coil inside him released. He wondered if Katara would swallow if she was here. Would she take him back in her mouth after a few strings fell on her face, like he imagined?

"Mmmph…" Zuko looked down to the mess in his hands and across his lower stomach. He sighed and wiped his hands off in the curtain and took the small throw that was over his bed and wiped off his stomach. He pulled his shorts back into place and laid back on his bed.

Zuko covered his eyes with his arm. He hoped Kat wouldn't mind that he thought of her. He gulped. _She would probably put him in an ice cave._ He chuckled at that thought as sleep began to take him.

 _That would really cool him down._


	4. Fun Sex

Zuko watched as Katara threw her head back in a laugh. But her fingernails dug deeper into his shoulder blades.

He couldn't imagine a better lazy Saturday. It was the first one that Katara and he had shared in over two months. Her giggles and naked body bending up to meet his was the best sight to see.

Zuko rocked his hips to meet hers. He leaned and kissed her collarbone and then her jaw. Her giggles had turned into a small gasp. Her fingers roamed down his back and to his sides. Her long tanned legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

He loved this position. Sinking in low and her tight walls bringing him closer to his edge. And if he rolled his hips just right. A moan erupted next to his ear.

"'X' marks the spot." Zuko grumbled in her ear. Another fit of laughter came from Katara. But this time it was breathy and Katara's nails drugged long lines up to his shoulders.

"Finally find… Ahhh… the hidden treasure there, cowboy?" Katara detached her fingernails from Zuko's back. Her back arched off the bed as he sunk back into that _spot_.

Zukko stilled for half a moment and looked down at her confused. "Cowboy? I thought I was suppose to be a pirate." Zuko smirked when Katara let out another round of laughter.

"Next time." Katara kissed the cord of his neck before lightly sinking her teeth into it.

Zuko hummed above her and continued his thrusting. It didn't take long for Katara to raise her hips up to meet him. The laughter had died down but there was still a lightness in Katara's eyes when he pulled back to look down at her. He kissed her forehead and slowed the pace slightly.

"Mmm… Zuko." Katara closed her eyes and her head tilted back into the pillow.

Zuko's fingers danced up and down her body. His thumbs taking precious swipes over her hardened nipples. She had whimpered at this. He placed light feather kisses along her collarbone and down to her left breast. He slid his hand around her back and pushed up between her shoulder blades. Her back arching delicately.

His long thrust found home, or the treasure, quickly and he rested there. His whole body pulling them both to an edge. He kisses his way over to her other breast. She cried out when he nipped at the bud. Her hips jerked up and tighten blissfully around him causing his end to come.

He pushed into her as he tried to make her topple as well. But after a fairly soft tug to her abandoned nipple caused her to tremble beneath him.

Zuko pulled himself from her but stayed overtop and close to her. He kissed her forehead once before leaning his against hers. "Pirates really? What kind of kink is that?"

A tired grinned slid onto Katara's face. "You're the one that went along with my: 'Come show me how you bury treasure, lad!' How the heck was I supposed to know it would work?"

Zuko laughed and rolled next to her. He pulled her in tightly and kissed the top of her hair. "What can I say it _raised my sail?"_ Katara giggled beneath him. "No. No. I got it. _How could I not want to drop anchor in that booty._ "

Katara slapped his chest but her laughter shook the bed. "Is it weird that I'm suddenly hungry for Arby's?"

Zuko laughed and nodded, "Yes, yes that is weird."

* * *

Don't know if this is technically a kink but I giggled while thinking about it!

Let me know if there is a specific kink you would like to see ;) I'll try my best!

Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Toy

Katara blew out a breath and opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. She had slept maybe an hour before waking and had not been able to go back to sleep. She sat up and looked around her tent. _She could bend water._

Katara pulled the water from her cup from earlier. She pulled it up and towards the top of her tent. She laid back down and made little designs. A bunnyfly. She froze it and quickly undid her work turning it back to liquid. She created a moonlily next. Her head tilted as she saw a small sparkle from the moon that had entered through the tear near the top of her tent. She released that design and did a lazy eight figure as she decided her next design. She swirled it around a few more times before bending it back into her cup.

She wasn't getting tired. She huffed and turned over on her side. Her mind wandered to the harsh training she had been doing. She had mastered lots of new techniques. Even some of the hard things at the beginning was now just a flick of her wrist. She had slowly begun to us other methods. One of her favorites was an airbender move. Though she fell down a few times, she felt pretty study when doing the motion.

Katara laid back on her back again. She wasn't getting any sleep. Katara's hand seemed to move on its own. Her fingers danced around the waistband of her tights as she listened for sounds from the others. When she heard nothing she pushed down her tights and wrappings. She also pushed the blankets down. No one was awake so she knew no one could disturb her.

She let out a soft sigh when her fingers finally made contact with the wet folds. She opened her legs and let her fingers just lightly rub on the sensitive bud. She moaned and a shiver ran through her. _Mmm, yes. This is what she needed._

Katara pushed her other fingers down to her center. She slid in one finger into the awaiting wetness. She bit her lip trying to find a place she knew if she could reach it wouldn't last long and she could go to sleep.

She inserted another fingers and sped up her finger that was flicking over the bud at her center. Katara breathed heavily as she pushed herself to a climax. Her back arched as she continued to play with the sensitive button. When her toes curled she pulled her fingers away from herself. She laid there breathing heavily hoping for the feeling of weakness that usually came after. But for some reason her body seemed to be more awake now.

Katara grunted and pulled the water from her cup again. She cleaned her fingers. She laid there and let the water float over her for a moment. She sighed her fingers itching to go again. The water trembled above her. That's when the idea hit her.

Katara swallowed. She had never tried anything like _this._ She felt a nervous shiver run through her. Katara formed the water before undoing it again. _She couldn't_. _She really shouldn't._ Katara looked at the floating water again. Her body was becoming more excited. She let out a nervous breath as she formed the water again.

Katara wasn't sheltered any more. The years of healing taught her to disregard those body parts but she had seen them. And she had her fair share of walking in on Sokka… The thought sent slight disgust through her. But her body was still itching to know the feeling.

She harded the water and brought it closer to her. It was slightly long and not too thick. She bit her lip looking at it. _She shouldn't._ _But if she didn't then she would be wondering all day tomorrow._ And she might not ever get a chance like this again.

Shakingly she grasped the base and sat up on her elbow. She lined it up before laying back down. The cold surface at her entrance made her shiver. She slowly pushed it it. _Very slowly_. Katara gasped at the feeling.

The temperature and the smooth surface such a contrast to her. She slid in more and bit her lip hard. She was about the as far in as her fingers might go and she pulled the water form from her. She bit the inside of her cheek. She could make it a little thicker. She pushed the water so it was thicker and not quite as long.

She returned it to her opening. "Okay…" She whispered out on her breath. She pushed it in again. Her eyes closing automatically and focused on the new discomfort.

Her fingers pushed the form firmly in. She wiggled at the discomfort and found if she would press at the sensitive bud above, that it made her body relax. So it took a couple of minutes of pushing in the form and rubbing over the bud.

Katara held the form to her. She still had ahold of two inches when she finally felt full. Her whole body shivered at the feeling. She blew out a breath and waited a moment. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her breasts were heaving with the deep breaths she took and her fingers were shaking in between her thighs. She closed her eyes again and laid her head back on the pillow.

She pulled the form back. A sucking sound coming from her center made her let out a rather loud moan. She put a hand over her mouth and bit onto her knuckle. _Oh Spirits!_ She pushed it back into her and another moan escaped but bliss blinded her as she did this again.

Katara was too far gone in this new need that she didn't notice her moans and whimpers had woken another member of the camp.

 _Well he hadn't completely fallen asleep yet._

"Hey Katara. Are you…" Zuko opened the tent flap of Katara's tent. He stopped and looked down at her withering body. _Withering naked body._

For a split second he had seen Katara naked and moaning. Her fingers at her glistening center and her head back, mouth open. But all had taken a pause when she had opened her eyes.

Zuko covered his eyes and looked down at the ground. "Agni. Sorry! I was…"

"Shut up! And keep your voice down." She whispered yelled at him. She quickly threw her covers over her naked form. The bed roll and her wrappings now completely soaked with water from the form she had popped when Zuko had surprised her. Her body shivered as she held the blankets to her chest. "What are you doing in here!?"

Zuko kept his head down and stared at his naked feet. _Naked._ A flash of Katara's tanned skin and opened legs flashed through his mind. "I...Uh, you were… um…" Zuko coughed to clear his throat. "Making noises… And I thought that you were… uh having a bad dream… So I thought I would," Zuko shrugged and shook his head. "Check up on you. But uh… You're fine. So I'm just."

Zuko exited the tent and both blew out a breath. He heard Katara do the same. _Great flames of Roku._ He looked down at the small tent in his pants. _This was going to be a long night._


	6. TeacherStudent

Katara sat at on her stool in the science class. Mr. Zuko wanting her to stay behind on after school so he could talk to her about her next project. _The hydraulic engine._ Or was it for her last project? It hadn't gone so well… And the damage, in the right corner of this room, proved it.

When Zuko stepped into the classroom and walked to the front of the classroom. He smirked at her. "Miss. Katara." He waved her over to his large desk.

Katara gathered her items and smoothed down her skirt. She walked quickly to him as he sat in his chair behind the desk. A nervous shiver ran through her. "Yes, sir?"

"Sir?" He looked up at her through the thick framed glasses. "Please Katara just call me Zuko."

Katara gripped her books tighter to her chest and nodded. She had never really thought of any of her teachers to be cute. But Mr. Zuko Firelord, had to be the hottest teacher she ever laid eyes on. Most students probably didn't think so. A nasty red scar that stretched over his left eye often turned people away. But not Katara.

"Right, Z-zuko." Katara stumbled over her words.

Zuko studied her for a bit before looking down at his paper. Katara took that time to take a deep breath and calm her nerves. She watched as he stood up from his chair still looking at his notes and came around to her. His lips were moving but she wasn't hearing a thing.

He looked amazing today. He wore a dark crimson button up under his white lab coat. That was open and she could see the charcoal suit pant and black belt. Her eyes wandered back up and to the tight muscles under his white coat. That when he crossed his arms it made the fabric grow taunt. Her dark blue eyes slid up his throat and over the dark stubble so many of the professors around here wore. Over the thin smirk of his lips that were still forming words and up to his golden eyes. His eyebrow raised in an arch.

"And hippopotamuses get their groove on during halloween time. Due to the fact…"

"What the?" Katara shook her head. She blushed and looked down at her black slip ons. _Shit he knew she hadn't been paying attention._

"Ah, there you are." Zuko put the papers he was holding under her chin and pushing up.

Katara looked at him. "Sorry." She bit her lip and looked anywhere but him.

"It's okay. Let's just continue, shall we?" Zuko tilted his head to catch her gaze.

Katara nodded and Zuko dropped the papers from under her chin. He looked over the papers before gesturing to her to come next to him so they could look over it together. He laid them out on his desk as Katara placed her books on the edge and looked over the different were blueprints on how the engine would work some were print outs from previous studies. She looked over them closely some looked foreign to her.

Zuko stepped closer to her. The heat from his body coming off in small waves. She blushed when he held onto her hand to get a better look at the paper she was holding. She turned her head slightly, she stood on his right and from this angle she was pretty sure he looked amazing. She could get a better glimpse of his face with her being this close. The golden iris that read over the page. The frames of his glasses barely hiding his dark eyebrows. And the long unkempt strands of thick black hair that fell onto his forehead and over his ears.

Zuko turned his head just slightly, making Katara realise just how close they were. Katara caught his eyes land on her mouth. But she couldn't help but look down to his. They weren't that thin this close up. Katara licked her bottom lip due to her nerves at the next thing she knew those lips were pressed against hers.

Katara closed her eyes to the sensation. His mouth was warm and welcoming. Making her felt against him. Katara dropped the papers she was holding and slid her hands up his biceps. _So much muscle._ Her fingernails dug into them as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body.

Katara gasped for air when their lips parted for a brief second. She ran her hands up farther into his thick hair. It was so soft and smooth. She gave a light tug and he moaned against her wet mouth. His tongue was playing at the seams of her lips and when he turned to set her on the desk she gasped. Giving him perfect opportunity to push his tongue in and stepped between her legs.

His long fingers slid up the smooth tanned legs. His index finger flipped at the bottom of her short skirt. He smirked into her mouth, before trailing his lips down her long throat. Her fingers gave a sharp tug to the hairs at the back of his neck. Zuko groaned against her neck.

Katara shivered when she felt finger skim against her damp panties. She moaned and tilted her head back. Zuko taking advantage and giving her long neck sloppy kisses.

Zuko pulled at the fabric between her slipped down with ease and hung on her left ankle. He immediately stepped back between her legs. Fingers finding the now uncovered wetness.

Katara's fingers made quick work down Zuko's chest. Her fingertips running over the buttons of his shirt. When she reached the top of his slacks she began tugging on the shirt. Once she finally got that free. Her hands went to work on his belt. She got frustrated when she couldn't get the button of his pants.

Zuko chuckled and pulled back once more to help her. He loosen his slacks and they slid down to his hips. He pulled a small foil out and placed it next to her on the desk.

Katara looked at it then down to him. Her eyes widened slightly at the size.

"Hey." Zuko voice made her blink and look up at him. His golden eyes were comforting. "We don't…"

"No. I want to." Katara picked up the small square and placed the tip between her teeth. She tore it open and rolled the condom over his twitching cock. Katara gave him a few pumps before her hands dropped and she gripped the edge of the desk.

Zuko looked between them. He pulled her hips to the very edge of the desk. He grasped her jaw between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled her face to him. He kissed her tenderly. He gave light nips to her pouty bottom lip.

His other hand found her warm folds and he slid his middle finger in deep. Katara moaned against his lips. He curled his finger up and made Katara leaned back from him. Her hand went to grasp at the wrist between her legs. This didn't stop the slow and steady thrusts of his finger deep inside her.

"Please…" She hissed out when he had curled his finger in again.

Zuko nodded and removed his finger. He slipped it into his mouth and licked it clean. Katara watched as he did this. Licking her lips too.

Katara waited while he situated them before pulling her center to meet his. When the tip entered her wet folds both let out the other's name. Katara wrapped her legs around him under the white lab coat and her fingers clutched onto his shoulders. Zuko kept sturdy hands on her hips.

He buried himself deep inside her. She felt so full. Zuko had leaned his head over onto her shoulder. "Tight… Ahh…"

Katara felt herself tighten around him. He hissed when she did this. His fingers tightened at her sides. He pulled himself from her and then thrusted back in causing both to moan again. He sped up this process up.

Zuko had picked up a good rhythm when Katara had pulled his face to hers. They kissed deeply and wet. Katara rolled her hips up to meet him causing Zuko's hips to stutter. She rose to meet him on the next few thrusts. Every time causing him to take a pause.

"If you keep doing that…" Zuko said against her lips, "We're going to finish a lot faster than we started."

Katara took that as a challenge. She smirked and rolled her hips to meet him again. Causing him to reach deep in her. Her legs loosened from around him as she let out a cry.

"For a smart girl you never learn." He chuckled against her neck and repeatedly slammed his hips into her. The desk creaking under the weight and movements.

Katara pressed herself against him. She breathed heavily on his neck. Zuko grunted above her and began long slow thrusts."Fu...Katara."

Zuko pulled her where her bottom was no longer on the desk. She reached back behind her. Her hands slamming on the desk and her legs wrapping tight around his waist. Her fingers closing tight over the papers on the desk.

She looked up to Zuko, who had now stilled in her. She could feel little twitches inside of her and she tightened around them. She watched as Zuko threw his head back in a silent moan.

Her eyes roamed the teacher. Heavy breaths and still holding tightly to her hips. She watched his adam's apple bob. She released her legs from around his waist and slid back on the desk. Zuko reluctantly pulled away his hands and sliding from her. He made quick work of cleaning up and sorting himself out.

Katara stood and reached for her panties that had fell in the mess. She pulled them back on and then turned to Zuko. "So I was thinking stir fry for dinner tonight."

Zuko smirked up to her from where he was unwrinkling the pages. "What ever you want, Kat. And next time, can you try not to crinkle all of my students pages? I do have to give them back."

Katara giggled and leaned over the desk to kiss Zuko. She gave him a light peck on the lips. "Sure thing, Teach. I'll see you at home?"

"Maybe." Zuko grumbled at the stack in his hands. "Make sure to turn on the iron so I can flatten these back out."

"Anything for my hubby." Katara blew him one last kiss before heading home.

* * *

Hey everyone!

Just letting you know that tomorrow's kink will be in it's own story. I've had multiple requests for this particular scene and where as it is kinky. I just feel like it should be out on it's own.

Also! I won't be updating on weekends, so these will be a Monday - Friday updates.

And! If you would like to keep up better with updates come follow me on tumblr! Pop in and say hi! blog/zutaralover94

Thanks for reading!


	7. 69

Katara opened her mouth over Zuko. There was a bitter taste on her tongue from Zuko's already leaking cock. Zuko moaned and tangled his fingers in tighter into her hair. There was a sharp tug. Katara whined and pressed her tongue around Zuko.

"Kata…" Zuko's head was pushed back into the pillows, as she swallowed more of him. "Kat! Please." Katara's mouth was hot and wet. And when she sucked, it made a slight tightness around the head. He tugged again at her hair. "Kat. I need you."

Katara moving back with the tug and Zuko looked down to her. A wet pop coming from her lips as she moved back. A string of saliva connected her red lips to the head of his cock. There was a smirk on her lips. "But you have me." Katara gave long pumps to him. She smiled and kissed the tip of him.

Zuko closed his eyes tight. "I wanna taste you."

Katara giggled as she placed kisses down the cooling shaft. Her tongue licked the smallest of skin on the underneath side nearest to the base. "But I'm still tasting you." She took no time in lowering her mouth all of the way back down.

Zuko absentmindedly thrust his hips up. Katara giving a gag. But Zuko kept her head to him. There was a tap on his thigh. He quickly pulled her mouth off of him. Drool sliding from the corner of her mouth. She gave deep breaths. Zuko's knuckle rubbed down her cheeks.

Katara shook off his hands. Her swollen lips kissed the tip again. Her mouth beginning to wrap around the head when he tugged at her head again.

"Katara. Hold on." Zuko cupped her face. "Lay your body opposite of mine."

"Huh?"

Zuko lifted from the bed and pulled Katara up. She sat on his lap facing him. He took her waist and turned her. He slowly laid back down as he pulled her waist back. Zuko felt himself smirk as he kissed her left thigh.

Katara bit her lip. "Oh." Katara loweed herself slightly.

Zuko kissed the glistening center. He took the chance to give it one long lick. The bitter taste and sweetness of Katara. _Oh yes._ He gave another small lick. "I thought you were still tasting me." Katara got the hint and lowered her mouth over him.

Both continued their work on the other. Bring each closer to the edge. Zuko feeling a deep warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. He pushed his hips up and his head laid back against the pillows. His hot breath blowing over her wet center.

Katara's tongue slid to the very last tip of him. She moaned as fingers slid in deep to her. Zuko kept light kisses as he pushed his two fingers in then pulling apart. Katara cried out. Her walls contracting around them.

Zuko licked into the space in between his fingers. New wetness touched his tongue. Katara's hips grinded back onto his face. Both moaned at the feeling. Katara's mouth was back around him.

Zuko rutted his hips up again. Katara was prepared this time and moved her head back. She kept her head back slightly but kept her teeth back. Zuko set a slow pace into her mouth. Katara moaned taking the pleasurable abuse.

Katara pulled back completely. Her body arched as pleasure pulsed through her. "Zuko!" Katara tried focusing on coming back down from her high. Her hand focusing on quick small trusts to Zuko's hardened cock.

He growled and moved his fingers back. He was quickly coming to his end. And when her tongue touched the tip, a hot white strand landing right under her left eye. Katara flinched but pumped Zuko through his remaining orgasm. Cum leaking between her fingers and strings of whiteness dripping from the edge of her mouth. Zuko's body relaxed completely.

Katara kissed the v of Zuko's hip. "Have to say… I like this." Katara sat up on Zuko's chest. A slight wetness smeared on his chest. Katara turned and smirked down to Zuko.

Zuko pinched her butt cheek. "I knew you would like it."

* * *

It's late I know! But I made it!

Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!


	8. Temperature Play Bondage

Katara smiled at her work. _Oh my spirits._ A thrill ran down her back. She never really thought this would affect hear but _damn_. This was nice.

Zuko laid in deep red sheets and his hands in cuffs above his head. The ice bonds were thick enough to not just melt off but thin enough to be comfortable. A thick black tie had been placed over his eyes.

Katara stood at the foot of the bed. She was slightly nervous. She bit her lip. She really couldn't get her head to wrap around this. There Zuko was, naked and waiting on her.

He twitched as if he could feel her eyes on him. She gave a soft laugh and slipped onto the bed. She crawled her way up from the foot of the bed. Her cool fingers finding all the dips of his muscles. Thighs, hips, waist, ribs, abdomen, pecs, collar bone, throat, her fingers spread over them all.

Her hands clasped hard to Zuko's jaw. She smirked when his jaw tightened. She felt a twitch against her thigh. "Are we going to be a good boy?" Zuko moaned. Her nails dug slightly into the skin of his cheeks. "That's not an answer."

"Yes." Zuko breathed out.

Katara smiled. "Good." She released her grip on his lower face. Her hands wandering down his throat again. She pushed her fingers against a deep pulling bruise she had left only an hour ago. He hissed and tried to pull at the frosted chains. Her eyes flickered up in concern. But he bit his lip and kept his hands clenched.

Katara took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She was doing fine. It was a new feeling dominating like this but she was fine. She could do this. But what she would do next was the question.

Katara slid her hand back down farther. She touched the deep blush of his hardened nipple. Zuko tensed and Katara felt the twitching of his hardening shaft against her thigh again. "Uh." Zuko breathed out but bit his lip again.

"Hmm?" Katara very lightly rubbed the tip again. She got the same response from his lower half. She raised her eyebrows. _This is new…_

Zuko relaxed and tensed at every gentle swipe. He swallowed hard, "Kat…"

"Yes?" Katara tried not to let the slight nervousness out in her voice. She waited a few moments. But Zuko didn't say anything. He would open his mouth then close it again. A shiver ran through him. "You okay?"

Katara took this time to straddle Zuko's legs. She placed a thumb over both nipples. His chest heaved and she felt his thighs try to raise up. She looked down and saw a slickness begin at the tip of him. She licked her lips. But denied herself, for now.

Her fingernails scratched down over the now stiff tips and down to the valleys of his well defined torso. All of those years of training definitely paid off.

Katara looked over her shoulder to the water pitcher then back down to Zuko. Tonight was about her exploring but was that too far? She wanted to see his reaction to ice against his very warm chest. But maybe that was too far.

Katara licked her lips and spread her fingers across his torso. His breathing hitched slightly and he tried to push his hips up. "Fu..

Katara do something!"

Katara's eyes flashed up to his blindfolded ones. She removed her hands and did her best to hover above his heated skin. He groaned at the loss of her. "What did you say?" She tried to sound snarky. Her voice dipping in aggravation.

Katara watched as he swallowed. "You are _mine_ tonight. _My_ good boy. _My toy._ And _I_ will play with _my toy_ how _I_ want." Zuko gasped as Katara nails dug into him and down with every emphasis of her words. Her nails continued to sink down into his hips. Little crescents taking shape on the skin. "Understand?"

Zuko's hips bucked up. Katara sat back down on the tops of his thighs to restrain him. Zuko jerked again.

Katara pulled the water from the pitcher into small round ice. "I asked if you understood."

Zuko tensed and nodded his head.

"Words, _toy._ " Katara began placing the floating ice to Zuko's skin. He hissed and groaned at places. The ice quickly melting and sending the water into the divots of his muscles.

"Y-yes." Zuko cried out as she placed one ice ball to his right nipple. She kept the water from melting.

"Good boy." Katara leaned down and sucked the ice into her mouth. Zuko moaned so loud she felt it on her lips. She licked at the water as it melted.

She looked down between them as the fully erected cock twitched and hit her stomach. She gave a huff of a laugh. _Oh yes, she would be doing this again._

Katara took her time sliding down. Her tongue licking at the drops of water. Now lukewarm from laying on Zuko's body. She kissed the skin where thigh and hips meet.

Katara wasted no time in wrapping her hand around him. Using the leaking fluid from him to slick her fingers. Her tongue licking where his cock had laid moments before. A bitter sweet taste of him on her tongue. She pumped the length a few times before turning her wrist just right and a loud moan echoing through the air. A shiver ran through Katara.

She pulled back only slight at the ring of chains against the other. She knew that the ice could crack and it wouldn't take him long at that point for him to crack the cuff around his wrists. She just needed a few more minutes.

Katara licked a long strip from base to tip. Her mouth wrapping around the head of him. She gave a good strong suck and she felt him tighten under her. _He was close. Good._

Katara removed her mouth with a small pop. And she sat up. "You still good, my toy?"

Zuko nodded and then a shaky 'yes' came from him.

Katara bit her lip and put her hands on his chest. She looked between them and lift one hand to between her legs. She lined him up and she sat back slightly.

The tip of hit let her entrance and she let out a breath before sucking in one through her teeth as she slowly sat down on him. She finally released him and placed her hand back on his chest. Her fingernails dipped slightly into his skin.

Zuko's head tipped back and he groaned. She was so tight around him having not put any work into herself. Her walls clenching and releasing around him as she sat snug on him.

Katara and Zuko both gasped when Katara's wet core finally touched the base of him. Muscles tightened and there was a jerk from the ice chains and the the hips snug against her. Katara's fingernails broke skin as he tried to push in farther.

Katara sat there heavy breathing for a moment before she rose gently on her knees and slammed herself back down. _Filled. So amazingly filled._ Zuko grunted and tried to pull the chains.

"Easy, boy." Katara pet his chest and worked herself over him.

She set a pace and her eyes would snap to the chains when they clinked too loudly. She rose to the very tip of him and checked the chains. Zuko growled and when she she began her descend again he thrusted his hips up.

Katara's head went back a cry coming from her. Her legs went shaky and when he went down, she went down with him. He kept sporadic thrusts into her.

She finally got her composure back and pulled herself up. Zuko groaned and tried to follow. Katara pushed down hard on his waist and hips. " _My turn to play."_ She growled out.

Katara slid herself so she sat on him again. She wiggled her hips slightly causing her to arch. _If she could…_ Katara set a pace aiming for the spot she had found.

It didn't take long after that for both to tumble over the edge and into the high of an orgasm. Katara still sitting snuggly on him. Her arms weakened and she placed her head on his chest.

"Fuck. Kat." Zuko's breath blew over her hair.

Katara sat back up and pulled herself from him. She waved her hand causing the the chains and cuffs to break away. Zuko pulled at the tie around his eyes and looked at her with shining golden eyes. "You okay?"

Zuko only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Katara's waist. He pulled her up to him and nuzzled her neck. "Are you okay?"

Katara's tired body slumped slightly. And Zuko cocooned them in blankets. He kissed her forehead and then down for a sweet kiss on her lips. "How do you do it?"

Zuko looked down to the love of his life. "Huh?"

"Dom. It really takes it out of you." Katara mumbled.

Zuko chuckled and brushed his knuckles down her cheeks. "Mmm. But it feels good right?"

Katara only nodded and tried to get closer to him. "Yeah. I was worried about those chains though."

A deep laugh came from him. "Oh? So every time you asked, 'Are you okay?' you were asking the chains?"

Katara limply slapped him. "Next time I won't ask then I'll just ask Toph if she can make me unbendable and unbreakable cuffs."

Zuko kissed her forehead again. "Oh I've already asked. It's not possible."


	9. Public

Katara grinned wickedly to Zuko. They had finally made it out of hotel room and were now sitting in the hotel's restaurant. The wait or had taken their drink order without a problem. But with Katara's hand skidding farther up Zuko's thigh, he didn't know how easy it would be to last this meal.

Zuko caught Katara's wrist and pushed it back down to his knee. He looked over the menu. _He was starving_. _Steak sounded good but then again there was that chicken…_ Katara's hand had slid out of his and was now fingering the fly of his jeans. Zuko's hips automatically jumped up into her fingers. He groaned and pulled up the menu to his face. "Kat…"

Katara just bit her lip and rubbed her fingertips across the length of him through the jeans. "Yeah, Zuzu?"

Zuko shuttered, "Babe, you can't be…"

Katara tilted her head and pulled her glass of water to towards. She took a sip from the black straw. Her tongue playing with it as she finished her drink.

Zuko looked back to the menu. His pants becoming very tight. He could resist her. He could eat a meal. Katara's fingers slipped down the zipper on his jeans. She dropped the cloth napkin over his lap just right.

"What can I get you today?" The waiter came back and flipped open a little book.

Katara finally flicked the button of his jeans open and she looked over to him with a doe eyed expression. "I was thinking the chicken salad but I don't know… Zuko what are you going to get?"

Zuko felt himself flush red as the waiter turned his attention on him. Katara had hooked her fingers inside of his boxers and had them down slightly. He felt cold air hit his warming lap. He looked down just in time to see the napkin start to fall away. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it over him and Katara's hand. "You can get whatever you want. I'll take t-the," Zuko clenched his teeth as bare fingers found his bare tip. "The steak is fine." He growled and pushed the menu to the waiter to get him to walk away faster.

The waiter nodded and took the menu. "And how would you like that cooked, sir?"

He could feel Katara smirk. Her hand had finally wrapped around him. Her thumb running down the pulsing vein. "Medium."

"Very well, sir." He wrote quickly before looking back to Zuko. "And your two sides?"

Katara squeezed her fingers around his base. The feeling of getting of stopped abruptly. It almost made it worse. Then she pumped him. Twice. Fast and tight.

Zuko almost came right there. But he clenched his fists and growled out at the waiter. "Whatever, fucking surprise me."

The waiter's eyebrows rose in shock. Zuko mumbled an apology. But the waiter nodded and turned to Katara. "The chicken salad for you?"

Katara smiled sweetly and kept an easy steady pace around Zuko's cock. "Oh yes." The waiter bowed and quickly walked away. Zuko rocked his hips up and into Katara's hand. "That was fun." Katara removed her hand.

Zuko growled. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand back to him. Still very much hard and twitching. "Katara… don't play me like that. Finish this."

Katara giggled and wrapped her hand back around him. She leaned into him super close and switched hands only cause the napkin to pull back a split second. The cool air making him shiver. She pumped him with easy. Making sure to add a slight twist to her hand. "Zuko…"

Zuko swallowed. _He did not like the sound of that voice._ He kept his face straight forward and refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"You gonna come soon?" Katara whispered. Her chin rested on his shoulders. From the outside she looked like a doting girlfriend. But Zuko knew she was probably the most devilish one out there. "Zuko, babe, you going to come in front of all these people?"

Zuko groaned and leaned back a little farther. Katara's hand doing wonders. Plus the little talking was pushing him too.

"Mmm." Katara's thumb rubbed at the slit of the head. She spread the wetness around the head of him before returning back to the slit. "I wonder if anyone would notice if I crawled under the table… the table clothes are long enough here…" Katara kissed his jaw. Her hand sliding around him with practiced ease.

Zuko pushed his hips up again to cause a faster friction. Katara caught the hint and slid her hand up and down at a quick pace.

"Hmm… I wonder what a would happen if I did succeed? I would enjoy myself… my lips around your leaking cock. Fuck. Zuko." Katara closed her eyes and hummed in his ear. He could hear the want in her voice. She was just as turned on to this as he was. "Would you let me?"

Zuko closed his eyes trying to not make any faces to give away how close he was. But there was this blinding white he was starting to see.

"Would you let me, lick and suck you off while you ate? Let me give you pleasure, while you sat here and did something as simple as eating. Would you pat my head when you got close? Or would you let me swallow you..."

Zuko saw white and only white. A gasp filled the air around him. A wet stickiness spread across his lower half.

Katara whined slightly but pulled her hand back. There was strings of whiteness wrapped around her fingers. She stuck each in her mouth and smiled at him. "I guess this will have to do." She winked as she cleaned off her pinky finger.

Zuko looked at her with glazed over eyes. "Kat."

Katara giggled. "Yeah?" Katara took the cloth napkin and wiped him down. "Gosh, Zuzu. Was it that good?"

"Shut up." Zuko mumbled and closed his eyes.

Katara leaned over and kissed him. "Look our food is here." Katara chuckled when Zuko groaned.

* * *

Guys I'm really sorry if this is confusing at all. I wrote this in like 30 minutes...

Thanks for reading! See you filthy smut readers tomorrow ;)


	10. Body Worship

Katara satin Zuko's lap at the large desk. Her fingers gently running into the long lengths of his hair. She sighed when she noticed the eyes that he had closed scruntch up. His eyes were moving and she could all but hear the things going on in his mind. She tugged gently at the shoulder length hair when he had furrowed his eyebrows. "Zuko?"

"Hmmm?" Zuko hummed but his face had relaxed a bit.

"It's gonna be okay." Katara ran her fingers through his hair one last time before cupping his face. Her right thumb running over the ridges of the scar.

Zuko slowly opened his golden eyes to look at her. "I know…" Zuko sighed and tried to sit up straighter but Katara pushed his shoulders back again.

"No. Relax."

Katara pulled water from the fountain they had placed in the large office. Zuko saying that it calmed him to have water running over the rocks. Aang always complaining that it made him need to use the restroom during the long meetings.

Katara placed the cooling water to his neck, allowing the water to heal and loosen the knots in his neck. Zuko closed his eyes again and his head laid back against the back of the chair.

"Come on." Katara stood and pulled on his hand. "I know a better way to make you relax.

...

Katara sat back on his thighs. Her eyes drifting down his naked body. She couldn't say what she loved more. When he was training and all these muscles work or when he was lying here under her and the muscles twitching at her fingers.

She smiled down to him. He had kept his eyes closed for the most part. While Katara had laid kiss after kiss to his face, throat and chest. She gave a slight nip to the underside of Zuko's scar on his abdomen. When she raised back up she let her fingers follow the line of the scar. She smiled when she thought back to that night.

Zuko grumbled and wrapped his hands around her wrist. She looked up to him blinking back into focus. His eyes were searching her face. "Why must you always touch the ugliest parts of me?"

Katara stopped and her eyebrows pulled together. "These are the most beautiful parts of you." She gave the tiniest of smiles as she leaned over and laid her fingers on the pink scar of his left eye. "They're my favorite part of you."

Zuko looked to her with an unreadable expression.

She shook her head and gave her full attention to his face. She continued to caress his scar. "This is my favorite part because this shows how strong you were against your father. It shows me that you knew right and how to rule these people way before you ever became Fire Lord." Katara kissed his non existent eyebrow. "Plus this to me is what makes you Zuko."

Katara leaned back and looked at his face until his eyes fluttered back open. "I still sometimes regret not using that spirit water when I had the chance."

Zuko's lips tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Katara."

Katara smiled sadly and left her fingers run lightly over the skin of his throat and down to his chest. She bowed herself down and kissed the scar there. "And this one. Spirits, Zuko, this has be the best part of you. If it wasn't for this scar. I wouldn't be here. This is the one I love the most." She blinked and felt a tear roll down her cheek. _She hated being so sentive but Zuko needed to know just how much she loved him. ALL of him!_ "This one shows me how much you love me. And even then when we were skirting around our feelings." Katara leaned down one last time and kissed the center of it. "I love you."

Katara felt Zuko twitch under her. She smiled softly against his skin. Her tongue tasted the slightly warmed skin. Zuko groaned above her. "Mmm."

Katara blindly felt for the hardening length. Her thumb rubbing against the pulse of him. He moaned again and tried to arch into her touch. "Zuko, you so perfect like this." Katara kissed the scar one last time before raising back up.

Her hand tightened on his length and she gave long slow pumps to him. Zuko tossed his head back when her thumb rubbed at the tip of him. "You're so handsome." Katara wanted to giggle when she felt him twitch again in her hand. He was so close. She sped up her movements and continued her praise.

Zuko released himself and a long groan. Long white strings coated her fingers and his lower stomach. His breath was uneven and he looked up to his wife. "I love you, too. You're great too. That was…"

Katara leaned over and kissed him. "Good because that was only the beginning."

Katara slowly began to stroke him back to life. Zuko groaned and laid back. He was definitely going to be good and relaxed by the time they were finished.


	11. Deep Throating

Katara had her legs crossed like the perfect lady. She sipped at the diet coke she had been handed . She rolled her eyes as one of her brother's football jocks wrapped an arm around her. She raised her elbow to knock him off.

"How about a good luck prize before the game?" The guy pulled up his hand and opened his mouth. He made a rude gesture with his other hand.

Katara face turned into one of disgust. "Ew. How about not?" She moved away from him.

"Got a better offer?" The boy dropped his face into a smirk.

"Actually yes." Katara stood and grabbed one of the boys walking by. Not paying close attention she hoped she had pulled at least a decent looking guy. She pulled him along until they entered the back kitchen.

When Katara turned to look at her "better offer", she gave a gasp. _He was gorgeous._ Dark hair that shagged over golden eyes. A large pink scar over his left eye but the smirk on those soft lips made her briefly forget the scar.

"Uh, hi?"

 _Oh, fuck. His voice was gorgeous too._ She took in the length of him and bit her lip. A dark red jacket with a large fire emblem on it. Ripped skinny jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. But what made her almost cringe was the football jersey. _Oh, fuck._

"Look as much as I love cheerleaders staring at me…" The guy tilted his head and nodded towards the kitchen door.

"No wait!" Katara reached out for him. "Give it…" Katara looked down his body again. _Just looking at him made her close to an edge._ She cleared her throat. "Five minutes?"

"For?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"A good luck charm?" Katara cringed and looked down.

"Ha. Like?" He gave a short laugh and tilted his head so he could look at her face.

"Oh nevermind. Go back to your boys already." She crossed her arms now. She began walking towards the door.

The dark haired boy blocked her path with his arm out. "Oh no. I'd like to know what this good luck charm is. And getting it from the other team's head cheerleader." He laughed in her ear. "That sounds like luck I'm gonna need."

Katara barely turned her head. Just centimeters from the boy face. Both sets of eyes drop to the other's lips. Katara tilted her head a bit and went in. Her lips easily moving over his. It didn't take long for him to respond. And when he did she moan.

His lips were slightly chapped and for the brief second they pulled back his breath was really warm against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her fingers caught onto the letterman jacket's collar. They kissed for a moment longer before Katara pulled back.

"Good luck." Katara let out a heavy breath before pulling herself from him and walking out of the kitchen.

She didn't wait for her brother as she walked out and got into the car.

…

Three and a half hours later, Katara sat on an old couch on someone's back porch. The "victory" party was in full swing and she was bored. She hummed along to the crappy bass music that drifted from whose ever house this was.

"I see your good luck charm didn't work."

Katara's eyes swung to her left where a dark haired boy wore a smirk and leaned against the brick wall next to the couch. He now wore a black jacket. She laughed and turned looking back out at the lawn. It was filled with people dancing, drinking and having one of those only-happens-in-the-movies parties. "Ha. Maybe it didn't work because you were on the wrong team."

This got a chuckle from the guy. He moved and sat on the other end of the couch. "Your brother did pretty good out there, tonight."

Katara laughed lightly before her eyebrows knitted together. "You know my brother?"

"All captains know the other captains." He shrugged.

Katara nodded. She took a drink from her cup. She wasn't drunk but she was buzzed enough to not be surprised by her next works. "So what you here for your consolation prize?"

"A what?" This had the boy leaning in closer to her.

"A consolation prize. You know like a participation ribbon. Like a…"

"I know what a consolation prize is." He laughed and it blew across her face. He took her drink and she gave a small pout when he tipped back the cup to drink. "How drunk are you?"

"It's not my first cup." Katara frowned when he pulled away and took her cup. "But I'm barely buzzed."

"Nice." He held out a hand to her. "Come on. We'll get you another drink while we talk about that consolation prize."

There was no extra drink needed as soon as the boy had placed down the cup she was tugging on his arm and searching for the bathroom. She finally found one (empty) in the basement. She pulled him in and pushed him against the door. He took his cue and locked it.

Their lips met hot and heavily. Tongues quickly battling for control. Small nips and tugging came from teeth. Katara moaned when he bit a little too hard on her bottom lip.

She pulled away and made quick work of lowering herself to her knees. She groaned when she saw a belt. _Was it always necessary for boys to wear these?_ Katara fumbled with it and slapped away hands when they tried to help her. She breathed a sigh of relief when it fell open. Her hand going quick to his open the pants.

Now Katara wasn't a slut per sey, but this definitely was not her first rodeo. She lick her lips in slight eagerness to finally get to wrap her mouth around him. She sucked in a breath through her teeth when she finally got him into her hands. "Five minutes might not have been enough." She mumbled.

"What?" A rough voice came from above her. Katara looked up and through her eyelashes as she licked the tip of the already liquid salt beaded. "Fuck."

"Guide me." Katara whispered up to him. The golden eyes turned darker and widened slightly. She wanted to smirk at that. "Please."

The dark haired guy cursed again and thread his long fingers into her hair. He quickly guided her to take him into her mouth. He tugged slightly to roughly on her hair when her tongue pushed along the underside of him. He pulled her back and she whined when he pulled her completely from him. "Name?"

"Kat." Her eyes flickered up to him then to the fully erected length in front of her. Her tongue barely touching the slit of the head. He groaned and shoved her back onto him.

Katara barely caught her reflexes when he pushed himself fully back to her throat. She coughed once and focused on not gagging. Her eyes watered at the pressure. _Oh yes._

Katara felt somewhat embarrassed when she thought about how much she loved this. Her mouth open, fingers in her hair and pushing and pulling her down him. She loved the heaviness on her tongue. Or sometimes the thickness that would make her drool out the side of her mouth. But her very favorite was when the guys still had like a half an inch when he reached her gag reflexes. Because she loved to look up at their blurry faces when she would take that extra length and her nose would hit the base of them.

Katara did this, earning her the loudest, sexiest moan she think she had ever heard. She closed her eyes to savor it. _Oh, fuck yes._

There was gentle tugs on her hair to pull her back. She gasped for breath around the tip of him. "Fuck. Are you okay, Kat?"

Katara nodded. She looked up to him now. Tears still at the corner of her eyes. "Fine."

"Fuck. I've never had a girl be able to pull that off before." He rolled his head back and cursed again.

Katara brought her hands that she had placed in her lap up to the now slick length. She smiled and pumped it a few times. She felt a hard twitch in her hand. "I can do it again?" She licked the tip.

Dark hair shagged over his eyes and he pulled his hands from her hair to wipe at the tears now leaking from her eyes. "A-are you sure?"

"Guide me?" Katara opened her mouth again and let the flushed head set heavy on her tongue.

He nodded and his hands caught her jaw. He helped her slowly swallow him again. He pushed back her bangs with one hand and grabbed a tight handful of her hair. He continued to push until he heard the soft cough as she adjusted. From there he let her push the rest of him into her throat.

He groaned and after a few seconds he pulled her back. Tears gathered in her eyes and began to fall when he continued this motion. Letting her completely swallow him, hold her there for a few seconds and pull her off of him. At one point when she was swallowing him completely, he pushed his hips into her. She whined quietly, but to her enjoyment he held her to him like he did every other time.

The second time he called out to her. "Kat… Fuck… I'm gon… Kat! I've got to…" He was tugging hard at the handful of hair. But Katara kept her nose snug against his base. She moaned around him and closed her eyes. "Fuck! Kat!"

Katara finally pulled back so she wouldn't drown and choke on what he let go in her throat. It gushed around her tongue and filled her mouth. But when he pulled from her mouth completely multiple strings of saliva and cum connected them. It began dribbling down her chin.

The other team's captain made quick work to find a towel. Shoving it under his now spent length and her chin. "Fuck. Sorry." Katara swallowed what was in her mouth making the boy groan. "Shit, you definitely do not have to do that Kat."

KAtara shrugged and stood. She wiped her chin and mouth with the towel she was given. She checked under the sink for mouth wash. Her eyes lighting up when she found a small travel bottle. She took deep swigs of the mouthwash and spit it out into the sink. She looked at her reflection and gave a small pout. She wiped away the tear-smudged makeup.

She turned around expecting the captain to be gone. She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You got your prize. You're not getting an after show."

"Go out with me."

Katara's eyes widened. "Cute. But I don't date boys I just sucked off in a random bathroom." She turned and opened the door and before she left she looked over her shoulder and winked. "Besides I only date winners." She walked out before turning around and looking in the bathroom one last time. "Oh and your fucking throwing could use more distance. It sucks." She gave the gesture the boy had used on her earlier tonight.

Katara laughed when she heard a moan as she shut the door.

* * *

Alright so it's late. I'm sorry! Also I know I've done public but this Cheerleader/Football player seemed too cliche to name this!

Thanks for reading! :) I plan to finish out this month! And even go into novemeber just to catch up on days! But I need your help! Send me some kinks! (I will not do bloodbending for forced sex. That is just wayyyy to off limits for me.)


	12. Costume

Katara rolled her eyes at the costume. Fishnets, a black bathing suit with high leg holes, a white fluffy tail and kitten heels. Two white shirt cuffs and a collar.

 _Originality was not a strong suit._

She pulled on the outfit and fluffed her freshly cut hair. She loved her new bob. She pulled on a pair of black, lacey bunny ears. And tilted her head.

She looked like how she was suppose to. _Slutty with a bit of class._ Katara laughed at her reflection.

Katara leaned over to her mirror and reapplied a dark red lip gloss to her lips. She applied a small amount of silver glitter to her cheeks and across her collar bones. Giving her a "look don't touch" look.

Katara stood again and looked at her full reflection again before turning and looking at her ass as she swayed her hips a few times.

"Halloween sucks." Suki came and admired her friends work. "How come you can pull it off!?"

Katara chuckled and shook her head at the girl. "Because I don't wingtip everything."

"Bitch, I wing everything but that's beside the point!" Suki waved her hand around and laughed. "You ready? Azula is about to blow her lid if you don't get out there already. She says there are some very important guest coming and she needs her best lady out there asap!"

Katara rolled her eyes again and walked out of the changing room. She nodded to the bartender of the night before grabbing her tray.

Azula made her way quickly to Katara. Her nails dug in slightly. "Katara, good. You get the VIP table tonight okay?" Azula looked over her outfit and whistled. "Nice glitter touch. Anyway, I need my best working that table."

"Got it." Katara nodded and looked across the dimly lit room. It was crowded tonight! Her eyes focussed on on the outcove that held the VIP table. Perfect view of the stage. "Who am I waiting on that has you in such a tizzy?"

"My brother."

Katara's eyes widened. Never in the four years that she had been working here has Zuko, the heir to all of Fire Enterprises, ever been here. Also in these four years has she ever been nervous. Until tonight. _Oh spirits_.

"It's going to be okay. You're my best girl for a reason. Just get his drink order right." Katara felt a stinging slap to her butt. She turned and glared at the owner.

"Got it." Katara took her small tray and did her best strut to the table. Many hands reached out to her and many heads snapped in her direction. She smirked at this and winked at one of their regular customers. She really did have this.

Until she reached the raised booth that sat to the right of the stage.

She took one deep breath before walking up the two stairs to the table. She tilted her head in what she hoped look cute.

There was a single candle lit in the middle of the table and the small overhead lights gave lit to no lighting. But she didn't need the lighting to see those golden eyes flicker over her.

Her spine tingled and she suppressed a shudder. He leaned closer to the light of the candle with his hands clasped together. He was in a suit and wore a smirk almost better than she did. "What can I get you?"

Zuko leaned forward and played with the little plastic menu that sat on each table. "What do you suggest?"

 _Me._ Was right there at the tip of her tongue. "Tonight's specials are our Halloween flavors. The Black Devil, A Witch's Heart, Good and Evil are all a crowd favorite. But maybe you'd be interested in our shots?" She watched as Zuko read over the menu and nodded. "The Dead Man's Skull, The Black Widow or my favorite, The Cottontail." At this Katara did a little turn and did a little sway of her hips. She winked but it was useless. Zuko's eyes had zoned in on her ass. _Perfect._

Zuko cleared his throat and took his time finding her face again when she had turned around. "The Black Devil sounds good."

Katara winked. "You got it. Anything else?"

Golden eyes flickered down her again. This time cause the hair on her arms to stand up. "No. I'm good for now."

Katara smiled and walked off almost stumbling as she hit the bar. "Black Devil. Make it good for the VIP. Okay?" Katara took deep breaths to calm herself.

"So?" Suki leaned against the bar. "Get fucked yet?"

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head. "Halloween sucks."

Suki laughed and handed her the prepared drink. "Oh the black devil for the devil?" She all but purred under her breath.

Katara shook her head and took the drink. She placed it on the small tray and made her way back. Her hips swaying perfectly to the beat.

"One Black Devil." She placed the drink directly in front of him. She stood there as he took his first sip. "Good?" Zuko nodded. "Great. If you need me just call out or ask for Kitty. _Everyone_ knows who I am."

Zuko chuckled and waved his hand dismissing her. She took her cue and gave an extra swish to her hips as she walked away, hoping to hold his attention for a little bit longer.

Zuko sat back in the darkened corner. He sipped at the concoction in his glass. It wasn't bad. But a little too sweet.

He watched in his darkened booth as "Kitty" made her rounds. He watched every eye follow her as she walked past to complete her orders. No wonder everyone knew who she was. Zuko eyes continually pulled to the swing of her hips. Her ass barely inside the black suit.

Zuko groaned as she leaned over a table in front of him to place drinks down. The little white cottontail wiggled slightly. "Kitty." He called out to her. Not very loudly but it caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder before standing and walking over to him.

"Can I get you something else?" she cocked her head to the side and her short hair curled around her face beautifully. She smiled and waited patiently.

"I want a Cottontail."

"Kitty" winked and began to walk away with a "Coming right up."

"Not that Cottontail." Zuko growled out, causing the dazed bunny to stop and turn back to him.

"I'm sorry?" She bit her lip and came back to the table.

"Not _that_ cottontail." Zuko scooted slightly around the table and grabbed Kitty's wrist pulling her into the booth. Her eyes widened slightly but she controlled her features.

"If you would like to dress up too. I think we have some extras in the back." Kitty giggle but stopped short at the golden glare she received.

Zuko didn't care what she said at this point. He was hard from watching those hips all night. If anything she just needed to sit there for a bit while he tried to control himself. But the second she bit that bottom lip he knew he had to taste it too.

He pulled her towards him causing her to straddle him on the bench. He spread his legs a little wider as she barely sat on his lap. He moved down farther in the booth causing her to sit closer to his twitching heat.

Kitty gasped at this and her fingers splayed over his chest. She rolled her hips slightly causing friction on him.

Zuko took her face and pulled her to his. The kiss was rough and hot. Kitty never ceased the rolling of her hips over him. Her nails scratched at his suit jacket. One hand left him and suddenly he felt the room darken.

He leaned back slightly as he saw a thick black curtain finally close. "I don't like an audience." Kitty fluttered her eyelashes.

Zuko chuckled. "Could have fooled me." He went back in to kiss her but she roughly pushed at his shoulders.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kitty looked down at him slightly upset.

"Fuck, your hips could catch anyone's attention. I'm sorry, everyone's attention. Babe, you had an audience since you stepped from that dressing room." Zuko trailed his hands down to her hips. He rolled his up to meet hers. A small gasp came from her. A good gasp by the way her eyelashes fluttered close. His fingers now played the with diamond of her tights. His fingers sliding under some when he reached farther down and to her ass.

Zuko gave a hard squeeze before pulling her hips down to meet his again. He jerked his hips up again and Kitty's nails dug into his shoulders. "Mmm."

Zuko capture her dark red lips again. She responded quickly to him. Nips and moans slipping from her mouth. She rocked her hips down at one point causing Zuko to moan. "Kitty."

She pulled back slightly at that. Her fingers making quick work between them. She would kiss him in small intervals but always pulling back slightly to look down into the darkness between them.

Zuko pushed his hips up. He felt a cool draft over his tip but it was quickly covered by her fingers. She stroked him with ease. Zuko bit his lip in a moan and squeezed her again. Her hips jumped slightly at this.

Zuko's fingers went to wandering. Trying to keep his mind off of the most beautiful jerking him off. He slipped his fingers into the black fabric of the suit. She hummed into his mouth and her hand stuttered.

He smirked at this and pushed his fingers farther in a farther down. His fingers drawing inside the diamond of her tights closer and closer to her middle. He splayed his hands over each cheek and massaged them roughly. Her hand tightened on him and she gave a very slow pump. His fingers played at the tight ring of muscle before sliding just a little farther. His middle finger taking no time in pushing hard and up into her center.

Kitty pulled away with a gasp her hand now just resting around his dick. She sat back slightly causing his finger to go deeper into her. She shuddered and her other hand quickly worked at her center.

He heard a few snaps come undone and a slight tear as she broke a few of the crisscross of her tights. "P-please."

Zuko didn't need anymore words as he slid in two more of his fingers. She moaned and she rested her forehead against his shoulder. She rode his fingers a few times before raising her head and kissing his jaw. Her hands reaching behind him. He heard a soft click and then a crinkle behind his head. She slid the small foil on the table. And looked at him. Her eyes telling him, "If you want to."

Zuko nodded and removed his fingers from her. He opened the package and she helped roll down the condom into place. She gave him a brief kiss and situated herself over him. She took the base and guided to her core.

Both gave hushed moans as the tip entered. It took all of Zuko's self control to not jack up into her. Filling her completely and listen to her cry out. Zuko shuddered. _Oh yes. One of these days he would do just that._ But for now he held tightly to her hips.

Kitty didn't take long sliding all of the way down and quickly setting a pace. It seemed to take an even shorter time for him to start to see little white stars. His hips jerking up to meet hers. Many times her mouth closed over his shoulder to muffle her cries.

"Kit.. Kitty." He growled deeply in her ear. "I'm close."

She nodded and sat up a bit changing the position. This caused her to tighten around him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Zuko realising she must be just as close. He kept her bouncing on him. Guiding her hips down to his. Until he couldn't take it anymore.

Zuko pushed her hard down onto him. He grunted and filled the condom. Her walls constricted around him, milking him through his orgasm. He leaned his head back against the black cushion of the bench. "Fuck. Kitty that was…"

She quickly pulled herself up and off of him. Grabbing the drink napkin and cleaning them both. She masterfully pulled off the condom and tied it off. He let her fix herself back up. "Thanks. Anything else?"

Zuko smirked. She asked it so casually as if she didn't just get done riding him. And when she tilted her head. Zuko shook his. "Nah. Tell the owner that I'd like to see her."

Kitty's eyes widened but she nodded and raised the curtain. She quickly cleared the mess and took his now empty glass. "Yes, sir."

Afew moments later and Azula stepped up to his table. She smiled sweetly to her brother.

"Fine establishment you have here. But you have to fire the girl who helped me tonight." He smiled to his sister.

"Kitty?! What?! Why!? She is my best girl!" Azula began slightly freaking out. "What did she do…"

Zuko smirked. "Because she is my girl now." He straightened his suit and walked out of the club.

* * *

I should have waited until Tuesday to do this. But hey! It's really halloween all of the time right?!

Thanks for reading and for all of your lovely suggestions! I really do appreciate them! I will try my best on each suggestion!


	13. Daddy

When Zuko entered the apartment that night he was a little surprised to see Katara sitting on his bed. Only a little.

She sat there with her knees bent and her feet on either side of her. A little fluffy skirt and a crop top that showed her midsection but kept falling off her right shoulder. Her hands sat perfectly between her knees. Her head was slightly tilted and she had in two little pink hair bows around her pigtails.

Katara looked like one of those girls off an anime cover.

"Good evening, daddy." Katara fluttered her eyelashes.

Zuko smirked. He was to her in a blink of an eye and tracing a thumb down her chin. He tilted her head back to look at him. "Hey, princess."

"How was your day at work?" Katara kept her body compliant as Zuko slipped his thumb up and along her bottom lip.

"Long and hard." Zuko applied slight pressure to her bottom lip.

"Can I do something to make daddy's day better?" Katara opened her mouth barely and let Zuko's long thumb into her mouth. She licked around the tip softly before closing her mouth and giving a light suck.

"Can you make daddy feel good, baby girl?" Zuko all but shuddered from the light sucking. He wasn't going to need much tonight. He could already feel the throbbing deep within himself.

Katara nodded. Her hands beginning to work on the suit. Zuko removed his thumb from her mouth and played with the pigtails. She worked slowly on the buttons and pulling the white shirt from his trousers. She pushed it off his shoulders and he tossed it to the floor.

Once the shirt was off she made light scratches down his abdomen to the trail of hair from navel to the top of his pants. She delicately removed the belt and quickly reworked at the button and zipper.

Zuko could see the lust as she finally pushed down his pants and boxers. His halfhard shaft between them. She bit her lip and started to reach out for him. "Strip."

Katara's eyes flickered between his face and the slight twitch between his legs. She whimpered but quickly stood on the bed. She pulled off the shirt and Zuko's mouth began to water. _She hadn't been wearing a bra_.

He bit his lip as he watched her unzip the short puffy skirt. Once it dropped , she kicked it to the side. _No panties either!?_

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He pulled at her knees and she fell to the bed with a thud. Her body bounced slightly and then he was over her. He captured her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. Her arms circling around his neck.

He growled and his hands snuck around her thighs. He pulled them open and up. He took a slight pause from her kiss and looked between them. They were both already breathing pretty heavily but what caught his attention was the dampness he already felt.

"Did you already start without me, princess?" Zuko looked up to her.

Katara's eyes were blown wide with desire. She had the cutest blush. And she was shaking her head no.

"Don't lie to me."

"I just wanted to be ready for you." Katara pouted her lips.

Zuko chuckled darkly. "Then I hope you did a good job, you dirty girl."

Zuko grabbed at the underside of her knee and with little restriction he slammed his hips into her. Katara's back arched high and a loud cry came from her. Her hands fisted in the sheets. He held her there and let her come back down. Her insides clenching and spasming around him.

Katara slowly came back down. Her back flat on the bed again. Zuko grabbed her hands and placed them where his were seconds ago. Making her keep herself open for him. "Be a good girl and hold them for me."

He kept himself snug inside of her as he leaned down and placed both of his hands to the outside of her head, caging her in.

Katara cried out in his ear as he jerked up farther into her. Each pounding she arched a little farther under him. Hips met hips and skin slapped skin. Each thrust becoming harder to get through as Katara tightened around him.

"You're so fucking tight." Zuko's head laid against her collarbone. He continued his long deep thrusts into her. He moaned as she tightened around him again.

"Ahh… Daddy!" Katara cried out her legs were shaking against his sides. One of her hands had let go and her nails were tucked deep into his shoulder blade. Zuko hissed

"That right, baby girl." He told her in a hoarse voice. He was panting against her neck. "Say it again."

"Fu… Dad -ahh!" her fingernails had begun to scratch down his back and the rhythm he had set with his hips stuttered. "Fuck, Daddy! Harder!"

Katara was inching closer to her next explosion and Zuko was all but tipping over the edge. He pushed as hard as he could into her. Groaning at each squeeze and pulse around him. Katara cried out in his ear one last time as her body began to curl in from the orgasm.

Zuko stilled his hips deep inside of her. He bit hard to her shoulder as he released himself. Katara whimpered as he pulled himself from her. She clutched onto him though before he could remove himself from over her. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Let go, baby girl."

Zuko moved slowly to lay next to her. He rubbed up and down her arms gently. Once he had successfully gotten them both to lay next to each other. Him on his back and Katara curled into him. Head on his shoulder and an arm over his torso.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and ran a hand down her back. He whispered easy words to her. Getting Katara make to a normal mind set. "You okay, love?"

Katara nodded and yawned. "I'm good. Thank you." She leaned her head back and kissed his jaw. "I love you."

Zuko pulled her tighter to him. "I love you, too."

Zuko was almost asleep when a bright red flag went up in his mind. He struggled slightly to sit up. "Kat we forgot a con…"

Katara slapped him. "Lay back down. I'm covered. No one is popping out your spawn any time soon." Katara giggled and pulled him back down.

"Oh." Zuko laid back down and steadied his breathing. Every now and the he would hear Katara laugh softly against his chest. "Shut up."

Katara only laughed harder before fully relaxing and falling asleep.

* * *

Seriously kids! Wrap it before you tap it! Keep it safe out there ;)

Thanks for all of the suggestions! If I don't get to it this month... Don't give up hope! I will probably use that prompt later.


	14. Threesome

**PLEASE READ:**

 **I am giving you a warning now. This is a threesome. (Zuko x Jet x Katara)**

 **Also if gay/poly relationships freak you out or make you uncomfortable please do not read this!**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

College was a time about experiences right? Katara sure hoped so as she stood half naked with two boys in a room during some after party.

Maybe the better question to ask herself was how did she get here? A marine biologist nerd with the co captains of the lacrosse team, Zuko and Jet. What gods were out there to trying to destroy her? Katara wasn't really gonna complain. She had agreed to this. Well she had agreed to Zuko and then Jet… He was just a nice little extra.

And a nice little extra he was. Katara tilted her head a little farther as Jet left yet another mark on the back of her neck. His thumbs were slipping up and under the wire of her bra. She gasped into Zuko's mouth as it ran over her hard tip.

Zuko captured each little sound. Their lips never straying from the other. And when Zuko's had started roaming, she had to pull away. His hands trailed down her ribs and then back around to her ass. She let out a small whimper at the hard squeeze to her. On instinct she gripped onto Zuko. He laughed hotly in her ear.

Zuko did this little trick again but spread her cheeks this time. A cloth hardness slid between the cheeks. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet.

"Come now Katara. Don't keep your voice in." a voice said against the skin of her neck. A hand that had been sneaking in under her bra slid out and up her neck and onto her jaw. Finger with slight roughness pulled down on her jaw. And two fingers slipped into her mouth. Her mouth on instinct closed over them.

Katara tried her best to pay attention to the fingers in her mouth. But there was another set of hands slipping closer to her center. There were light licks to either side of her neck now but Zuko's mouth continued to fall further down her body. He stopped at the soft skin between her breast and collarbone. Katara felt sharp teeth and a light sucking. She moaned around the fingers still in her mouth.

"Shit. Zuko do that again." Jet whispered over Katara's shoulder. Zuko did as requested moving only a half an inch towards her arm. Katara laid her head back on Jet's shoulder. Her eyes closing as the fingers in her mouth continued to explore.

"Pah…" Katara opened her mouth in a gasp as two fingers sunk into her center.

Zuko smirked against the skin he had continued to abuse. "We aren't going to have to wait long… she's already pretty wet."

She felt Jet's low moan on her back and his fingers curled in her mouth. "Good. Cause she is so hot I'm not sure I'm gonna last long."

Katara's eyes flew open. "Mmm." She hummed around the fingers.

Jet finally removed his fingers from her mouth and he moved back a little cause Katara to have to raise her head. Zuko had stood too his fingers slipping from her center. She was beginning to feel empty but it didn't last long.

Zuko had pushed down the panties and had a firm grip on her butt cheek again. He spread them and pulled her flush against him. His warm body sent cold chills down hers. "Kat… open your legs for us." Katara obeyed and her forehead rested on Zuko's shoulder.

Katara bit her lip when she felt cool wet fingers on the tight right of muscles. Katara's eyes widened and she was suddenly all to aware at what they were getting at. "Wai.."

Jet pushed the tip of his middle finger into the hole of tight ring. Katara gasped and her eyes slammed shut.

It felt so strange. Yet oddly satisfying as he pushed more in. He gave small pumps into her. "Fuck. It's so tight." She heard Jet hiss.

"Let me see." Zuko didn't give Katara enough time to process what was going to happen. His finger teased lightly to where her and Jet connected. Zuko's finger pushed in and Katara cried out. Katara heard a duet of groans. They slowly pumped their fingers in and out. Zuko pulled his finger away from Jet's, causing a stretch.

"Help me hold her. I need to get another in before…" They shuffled her slightly as Jet talked. Both held a hip. She felt a soft brush on her hip which she assumed was Zuko. They both kept an easy pace in her.

Zuko kissed the side of her head and she felt small kisses on her shoulder blade. "Try to relax a bit." Zuko whispered in her ear. Both gave her praise when she finally focused on the ring of muscles around the other two fingers.

"So pretty." Jet lifted hand from her hip and stroked it down her side. This caused a slight distraction, but not a good enough one, as another finger joined the others.

Katara gasped and she felt herself clench around the fingers. Both tried their best to calm her but both were groaning. She heard Zuko whisper something to Jet but she couldn't catch it.

Her body was on a overload of sensation. She didn't think something like fingers up her ass would ever make her feel this way. But there was something so dirty and wrong about this that made her feel satisfied. Something all new on top of this being all new to her. The first being two boys now being stretched open.

Katara shivered and moan racked her body. She gently rocked her hips back onto the fingers that had for some reason stilled in her. She unclawed her nails from Zuko's bicep. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and she pushed back. Zuko looked down at her in slight worry. Katara bit her lip and pushed onto the fingers more.

"Good?"

Katara nodded she didn't care who said it. She was good. It felt good. Still strange but good. She watched as Zuko nodded to Jet over her shoulder. Both roughly pushed their fingers in and out of her.

Then the other hands went roaming again. Jet's hand slid around to her front. His fingers splaying over her opening but not touching her. Zuko bringing his hand up and cupping her breast. He pinched hard around her tight nipple. She moaned and her eyes closed again.

Zuko and Jet never ceasing to praise her and giving her a kiss or a nip to someplace on her body. They continued to keep a steady rhythm on her.

Jet finally moved his fingers to her wet front. She sighed with pleasure as he gave a flick over the swollen nub. "T-there." Katara felt like she was at her end.

Because when those words echoed out of her mouth. Both of the boys took it to mean do whatever they did again. But harder. Katara's body shook at all of the sensations at one. The deep shove of fingers stretching her, a rougher and faster rub to the sensitive bud between her legs and hard pinch to her nipple. There was also two new mark on her body as two sets of teeth closed around her skin. One on her shoulder blade and on me on the side of her neck, that hadn't been marked yet.

"Je...ko…" She didn't know whose name to cry out. Her mind was fuzzy she didn't know which one had pushed her over the edge. But she was falling and both seemed to catch her but kept her body on this high.

Katara tried her best to keep standing as her body shook. She felt hands leave her and gently remove from her now freshly stretched hole. She opened her eyes and realised her vision was blurry and when she blink warm tears ran down her face. "No.. I.. Don't stop." She clutched onto Zuko again.

He smirked and Jet came into her vision line as well. Sharing a twin smirk. He reached over Zuko and cradled her face. He wiped away the tears that had fell. "Don't worry, kitty Kat, we are only just starting."

Zuko kissed her cheek before moving. Jet kept her face in his hands. Katara could hear Zuko moving things around. Jet every so often took his eyes from hers to watch Zuko but he kept most of his attention on her.

He pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't nearly as soft or hungry as the one she had shared with Zuko but it was still pretty nice. He was a really good kisser. She leaned into him more.

Jet gasped and Katara gave an evil little smirk as her hand wrapped around his cock. Her hand had snuck down and into his boxers while they kissed. Her hand slid up and down in a determination. "Fuck. Kat if…"

Zuko was to them in seconds. She felt his hand join hers and helped her tightened the grip and give it an experimental twist as she pulled it back up. "Like that." Katara smiled and looked up just as Jet groaned and his head lolled back. A curse flying from his lips. "Or…"

Katara felt a pushing down on her shoulders. She began to go down as Zuko's hand guided her. It left her shoulder briefly as he tugged down on Jet's boxers. "Be a good boy, Jet. Let Katara take care of you."

Zuko nodded to Katara. He continued to help her pump his cock. But his other hand guided her head to Jet. She opened her mouth and she looked up as the heavy head of Jet touch her tongue. She watched muscles jump across his lower belly. Jet cursed and looked down at her.

Katara was slightly surprised to feel Zuko kneel down next to her. "Good girl, Kat. Take more." He pushed her head slightly. He moved their hands so they sat on the base of Jet. His hand trapping hers between it and Jet.

"Teeth." Jet whispered out. "Zuko. Teeth."

Zuko tugged at her hair at the base of her skull causing her mouth to open wider. "Watch your teeth, Kitten." She closed her eyes at the rough voice in her ear. She did her best to keep her teeth away from the girth in her mouth. "Jet. Help her take more of you."

Jet got the hint and another hand slid into her hair. He pushed until he heard Katara cough around him. Zuko raised his hand and pushed on Jet's lower stomach. "Don't choke her."

Zuko turned his attention back to her. "Kitten, I need you to take as much as you can. Get him nice and wet for us, okay?" Katara felt knuckles rub down her cheek. She moaned around Jet causing him to let out a moan in response. "We him nice and soaked so he can reach deep into your ass without hurting either of you."

At the word 'ass', Zuko pushed a finger inside of her again. Her eyes flew open and then fluttered close again. She moved her head along Jet. She took as much as she could but she felt Jet push just a little bit more.

"Come on, kitty Kat, just a little farther." Zuko slid his hand around her neck. His thumb rubbed along her jaw but never slowing down the finger deep in her. "Don't swallow just hold it open. It's gonna feel slightly strange and you're going to wanna choke. But if you don't swallow. I'll be able to feel him right here." Zuko rubbed a spot on her throat. About an inch above her vocal chords. "Can you do that?"

Katara pulled back so the tip was against her lip. She looked over to Zuko and nodded. "I can try." Her voice sounded hoarse.

Jet groaned but massaged the back of her head. "If you choke pull back. We don't want to hurt you. Zuko move back."

Zuko did as he was told removing himself from her. He still sat there next to her. "Just don't swallow."

Katara nodded and with a few bobs of her head and a slight guide from Jet. She only had about an inch left. She knew she could make a half inch but the other half inch was the problem. _Don't swallow_. She made sure to keep her teeth back too. Her eyes watered as she took in the half inch she could.

"Don't swallow." Zuko reminded her. She felt a small push to the back of her head and a growl came from Jet.

She opened her eyes when her nose hit skin. Tears ran down her face. She looked up to see Jet cursing and looking down at her. He held her there until she gave a strangled noise. Jet pulled her back and completely off of him. "Shit. Katara that was… Zuko I hope you're ready because I need her now."

Zuko chuckled and tossed him a condom. He wasted no time in grabbing Katara's face and kissing her. "That was fucking hot, kitty Kat." He said against her lips. Zuko grabbed her hand and hauled her over him on the bed. Zuko had slidden on a condom during the blow job. He had almost come into the sleeve as he stroked himself. Watching Katara slide all the way to the base of Jet caused him to creep along the edge of his release.

Katara settled over Zuko she sat in his lap and they both looked to Jet. He nodded to them and waved his hand. "Get going. I've got to calm down or I'll come the second I get into her ass."

That was all it took. Katara lined him up with her entrance and she slowly sat down. Hissing at the stretch, her hands hit his stomach and before she was halfway down she pulled herself up again. She wiggled back down, taking more of him in. She did this three or four times before completely sinking home. Her back arched beautifully as she rotated her hips.

Zuko clasped onto her hips hand jerked up into her. She cried out and nails scratched along his abdomen. "Ahh… Again."

Katara pulled herself up just a tiny bit as Zuko went back down to the bed. Both slamming together again a second later. Three groans rang in the air.

"You guys are so fucking hot." Jet breathed into Katara's ear. He got up behind her and pushed her down so she laid across Zuko.

Zuko moaned, "Fuck. Jet not now."

Katara was confused. She hadn't felt anything. She tried to look down between them but couldn't see anything.

Jet collected some of the wetness that leaked around Zuko. He applied to to the puckering hole of Katara. They had stretched her. But he was still slightly worried. Katara tried to move back on him but he stopped her, "Kitten. What did I say earlier? We don't wanna hurt you so hold on."

Jet got a finger inside Katara and she shivered. She was ready. She knew she was. And with every twitch inside of her from Zuko was pushing her to another edge. "Fuck me already."

Both boys seemed to still at that a hush 'What?' came from Zuko. But she ignored him and said it louder again. Her head turned to look at Jet.

"I said: Fuck me already!" Katara pushed her hips back to give more of an emphasis.

It didn't take long for Jet to get the hint. He lined himself up and sunk in deep. Katara crying out over him and Zuko cursing under her. "Fucking tight!" It took a second and they all stilled. Everyone taking in deep breaths.

Katara felt full. She could feel herself tightening around both Zuko and Jet. She gripped at the sheets on the each side of Zuko. "I-I'm good." Her arms shook slightly. She looked to Zuko who had looked over her shoulder to Jet. "Dammit. I said I'm good so fu…"

Both Zuko and Jet slammed into Katara. Her back arched and her eyes closed tight. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Both of the boys set their own pace inside of her.

Katara could only hold herself up. She moaned as Zuko slid against the spot that made her see stars. Or maybe she moaned from the stretch as Jet pushed into her. Katara of course was the first to shutter as an orgasm ran through her. A wave of absolute pleasure falling over her body.

Jet was next. Hissing out how tight Katara was.

Zuko only took a few more jerks before he pushed and stilled in Katara.

All laid there panting. Katara had gone completely weak and laid against Zuko. Jet had sat back on his heels. His head resting on Katara's lower back. And Zuko had his eyes shut. His hands brushing down Katara's back in then through Jet's hair.

Jet raised up and over Katara kissing her forehead before bending and kissing Zuko. Zuko kissed him back tiredly. Jet pulled back and his hand threaded through Zuko's dark hair. "Zuko, I'm gonna take Katara off you okay?"

Zuko and Katara both whimpered as Jet pushed Katara up lightly and then over. She folded into Zuko.

Jet made quick work in cleaning the three of them up. Disposing of both his and Zuko's dirty covers.

When Jet got back. Zuko looked up to him. A sleeping Katara in the crook of his arm. He raised a hand out to him and Jet smiled. He climbed in next to him and pulled the blankets up and over them. He snuggled much like Katara did.

Zuko kissed his forehead. "Do you think we can keep her?"

Jet chuckled and looked up to his boyfriend. "Do you think she will accept? I mean this was only suppose to be a one time thing."

"I know." Zuko almost sounded like he was whining. "I just want someone else to fit with us."

Jet leaned up and kissed him. "If Katara says no. We can always find someone else." He winked. "That means more time to play."

Zuko chuckled, "If Katara says yes. That means more time to play." They laid there quietly for a moment until Zuko groaned. "Do I look that hot when I swallow you? Because, fuck, watching that I almost came."

Jet reached over to Katara and tucked hair behind her ear. He linked his fingers with hers that was over Zuko's chest. "Yeah it was. But you don't make those choking noises so it kind of freaked me out."

Katara's eyelashes fluttered and dark blue peaked out. "Sorry."

Jet leaned over Zuko's chest. His fingers that had linked with hers now slid into her hair. Pushing it all back from her face. "For what, my kitty Kat?"

Katara leaned her head back and her eyebrows knitted together. "For choking. I've never…" She blinked a few more times as she looked between Zuko and Jet. "Wait. What?" She mumbled.

Zuko and Jet looked at each other and shrugged. "Will you be our girlfriend?"

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Wait. What?" Katara's eyelashes fluttered again and she raised a hand to her head.

"Kat. We want you to be OUR girlfriend." Jet said trying to make it more clear.

"I heard you but, fuck, I can't think right now. I have sex brain." Katara laid her head back on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko and Jet watched as Katara's breath evened out. They looked to each other and sighed. "I guess that's your ans…"

"I didn't say no, Jethro." A smile bloomed across Katara's face.

"It's Jet. Fuck you, Kat." Jet sat up and pushed at Katara's shoulder.

Katara waved her hand dismissively. "In about an hour, okay?"

Zuko laughed and pulled her tighter to him. "I'm keeping you even if Jet doesn't get approved."

* * *

Thanks for reading if you got this far... I hope you really liked it! Please let me know what you think! (Negative or Positive)

I have never shipped this until writing this... Now I'm actually considering this...


	15. Getting Caught

Zuko grunted and his fingers tugged at Katara's hair. His other hand was clenched around one of the shelves.

The gaang had decided to stop for supplies before heading any further south. They had stopped at some merchant island and were currently in so sort of spice shop.

Zuko was not expecting this when Katara grabbed Zuko's arm in a tight grip and pulled him off towards the back. She had all but pushed him into the closet, a sneaky smile on her face.

Now looking down at her and her mouth fully around him. His cock twitched and he closed his eyes with a groan.

"Did you guys see where Katara went? I wanted her to smell this perfume."

Zuko tugged again at Katara's hair. They were looking for them now. And he could get off later, by himself. "Kat… they are looking for you. Come on."

Katara only hummed around and sank further down. He could feel the back of her throat. His jaw clenched and he controlled himself not to thrust his hips.

"Well where's Zuko? He can tell us which tea to get."

Zuko growled and he looked down to an almost smug looking Katara.

"I think he went to the back."

Both Zuko and Katara stilled. Katara's mouth still open and Zuko's cock still very warm and heavy inside of it.

"Oh." the both heard footsteps towards the closet. The cloth fluttered and Sokka stepped in. "Hey Zuko. What are you doing back here?"

Zuko now catching on that his friend couldn't see his sister on the floor due to some barrels stacked just right. Zuko reached out for them now. A choke came from Katara. Her fingernails sunk into his thighs. "I was just checking out the back. I heard there was some -ah- fuc…" Zuko looked down to the girl between his legs. Her cheeks were hollowed out and dark blue eyes filled with tears.

"You okay?" Sokka asked taking a step in farther.

Zuko threw his hands up to stop him. "I'm fine!" Zuko looked down slightly concerned about Katara being caught. But she continued to suck and he felt fingernails scratch along the underside of his cock to his sac. "I just…" Zuko coughed to cover the moan. "I saw a platamouse!"

Sokka looked at him strange. "Oh. Well we need your help with a tea situation."

"I'll be right there." Zuko felt his release boil low in his stomach. "I just wanna… catch that pl..mouse first!" Zuko hissed out.

"Uh. Okay." Sokka gave him one last worried glance before walking back out. "Weirdo."

Zuko's fingers slid to the back of Katara's bobbing head. He pushed her head down and pushed his hips forward. Her eyes went wide and he felt her control the gag. Her throat tightened around him slightly and his release flowed into her mouth.

Zuko moaned and he released his hold on Katara. His hands resting on the barrels in front of him. Katara eased off of him. Milking him through to the end of his orgasm. His legs felt slightly weak and he looked down to where Katara was wiping her chin.

He pulled Katara up and pushed her onto a barrel. His mouth connected with her almost immediately. He could taste himself on her but there was a definite flavor of Katara.

Katara pulled away giggling. "That was close."

"Way too close, Kat." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't do that again."

Katara gave a sly grin. "It's not fair if only you get off." Katara jumped off the barrel. "Come on the next store has a really pretty wrap I might need to try on." She winked and walked off towards the clothed opening. She laughed when she looked back over him. "Goodluck catching that mouse. I hear they are quick coming and going."

Zuko groaned and fixed himself. "Was that a…" He followed Katara out and to his friends.

* * *

Tomorrow officially ends Kinktober! *Insert Sad Faces!* But I will be finishing out this week!

Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed this!


	16. First Time

Katara let out a slow shaky breath. Zuko looked down her body with slight concern but she could see the underlining of lust.

"You okay?" Zuko asked. His warm hand brushing down her ribs. A small smile tugged his lips upwards as goosebumps raised on her skin. Zuko looked up to those midnight blues that continued to flutter close.

"Y-yes." Katara let out a breath.

Zuko leaned back over her body and kissed her collarbone then up her neck down her jaw and over to her lips. "Katara, we don't have…"

"No. No I want to." Katara reached up for him. "I do. Please!"

Zuko looked down and cupped Katara's cheek. "It's going to…"

"Hurt. I know." Katara almost wanted to roll her eyes. She had heard it all. And with her delivering enough babies she also learned how to clean herself properly so she wasn't having to deliver one herself. "Zuko, just please."

Katara didn't want to be the last one in the gaang to be "banged." She knew she was one of the last ones but she didn't want to be called "the prude". When she had came up with this plan she didn't think Zuko would be okay with it all. But after the whole "You helped me get justice for my mom" thing, they had been on this understanding each other.

And with them constantly traveling and the fear of death always on the horizon, Katara did not want them to write on her grave. "Never been touched. Ever." And when she had explained this to Zuko, all he did was nod.

She knew what she was doing. She just needed someone to do it with. She had done what she could. Easing her body into pleasure and over edges late at night when she knew everyone was asleep.

Zuko nodded to her now. He knew his role in all of this. But he was still nervous and wanted to make this as easy on Katara as he could. Kissing seemed to get her to relax a bit. When he had worked his fingers in her, she was already wet. Like she was just waiting for him to bury into her pink slit.

He groaned when her legs went around his waist. _She just wanted to be able to say she had been fucked._ And she had picked Zuko to do just that. Zuko leaned back, steadied her hips and looked down at her.

Katara nodded. Her nails already digging into the mat beneath them.

Zuko nodded and lined himself up. He stayed back and watched his tip slide into her pink center. He looked up to Katara face and bit his lip. Her eyes were closed tight and her nose was scrunched up.

Katara blindly reached her hand out to touch Zuko. A dark blue peaked out and looked at him. "Was this suppose to hurt?"

Zuko did his best not to laugh at her. "I don't know." He pushed farther in and a small squeeze surrounded him. She gave a small hiss. "There it is?" He asked her in a husky voice. She only nodded.

"More." Katara breathed out. There was this level of discomfort, but not really pain. She kept feeling herself suck in muscles she didn't know worked like that. Yet, it felt good. And the more Zuko pushed himself in the more Katara felt like she need to open herself wider.

She sucked in her bottom lip when a small bit of pain came. But again it only felt like a large discomfort. Her hand finally found Zuko's chest and she pressed her fingertips into his shoulder. "Can you like…" She blinked up to him and then looked down her body. "Hold on for one second."

Zuko stilled his eyes slightly wide and he was looking her body down. "I-I'm sorry. We were moving too fast. I can…" Zuko began to slowly remove himself from her. He stopped when sharp nails dug into his chest.

Katara let out a whimper. "No. Just sit still."

Zuko watched with concern. He felt her core sucking him in and he tried not to groan when her hips rolled up slightly. "Katar -ah. You can't do that."

"Why not?" Katara looked up slightly confused. Her face looked less in pain and discomfort. He took that as a good sign.

"Because it makes me want to slam into you and fuck you so hard you are off the bedroll and on the cold dirt beneath that." Zuko hissed out as she again rolled her hips.

He meant every word. She could see that fire in his eyes and she knew he was speaking the truth. He would do it. And a shiver ran down her spine when she realized she wanted that too. "Okay." She quietly.

Zuko leaned down and capture her lips. "I won't. I know it's your first time."

Katara shook her head. Her fingers threading into his hair. "Please." She kissed him lightly.

"Next time." Zuko smirked down to her. His hips had continued to push in and with only an about an inch, he pushed flushed against her.

Katara's eyes flew wide and she out a cry. Her hand automatically going to her mouth. "Mmm."

"Keep it there." Zuko nodded to her hand and she nodded back. _He didn't know how loud she was going to be and he didn't want to be caught like this._

Zuko kept up and slow pace. Watching Katara's eyes slowly fill with tears. He watched as she closed her eyes shut. But she never told him to stop again. He focused on making her as comfortable as possible.

He pulled her hips up, her back arched slightly pushing himself in harder and a little deeper. Her moans continued to fill the air and he didn't think he had ever heard a more beautiful sound. He laid kisses to her neck and down to one lightly still bound breast. He kissed where there was a small bump in the material. Smiling when he heard her whimper. She pushed farther up to him. He tongue pressed flat to it as his hips fully met hers.

Katara continued to respond well to each lick and little nip he gave. He moved to the other to make it even. He smiled up to her when she cried out as he gave her left nipple a harder bite. _So this one is more sensitive?_ Zuko licked it and gave a small kiss in apology.

Zuko felt himself reach an edge when he no longer distracted himself with kissing her. He looked down between them. He had kept a steady pace and by the little sounds he kept gathering from Katara she wouldn't mind if he sent her higher? He sat back slightly and touched the little bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Zuko!" Katara's head went back in a cry and she gripped the sheets. Her back curving off the bed roll.

 _Nope. That was definitely the best sound Zuko had ever heard._ He almost wanted to give himself a pat on the back but his eyes slammed shut as white began to tingle at the back of them. He clenched his jaw as Katara pulsed around him. He was not going to last.

Zuko pushed into Katara with quick and unsteady thrusts. Her body was tingling with an amazing rush. Her toes curled at the pleasure. It was like laying on an ice block in the heat of a desert. But thousands of times better and when Zuko grunted over her as she came down, it was like this extra little kick and she felt another small wave rack her body. She felt him move out quickly and warm liquid strings lay on her stomach.

Zuko's head laid on her shoulder and he breathed heavy. "Sorry. I tried to pull…"

"It's fine. I know a trick." Katara's shaky hand brushed through the long black strands of Zuko's hair. Her other hand began working it. Somewhat sloppy but she got what she needed to out. They continued to lay there until both were breathing normally.

He rolled over next to her. Somewhat on the bedroll some off of it. Katara scooted and he rolled to his side. "Sorry, if I hurt you." His hands slid gently over her lower stomach. He cupped her hip and his thumb lazily passed over the bone there.

KAtara sighed and closed her eyes. "No. I'm good. Really good." She turned her head to see Zuko had his eyes closed too. But they opened and she was met with dark golden. "But if this is all it takes you to apologize. We might to start doing a lot more trips by ourselves."

Zuko groaned. "Of course."


End file.
